Who Do You Think You Are?
by Hanski
Summary: Kim has three brothers. Her best friends are Jacob,Quil and Embry. Her life changes when Jared notices her. Will she accept him? Will her life remain the same when she is friends with the Cullens? It's not only the supernatural beings that enter her life.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hey!**

**This is my first fanfiction ever so please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP_

I turned in my bed as my phone beeped telling me I got a text. I have been constantly tired from the lack of sleep from all the nightmares. I would wake up every night panting as the same dream repeated in my head and it always took me a while to get back to sleep. I unwillingly grabbed my phone and flipped it open…

_Hey Kim _

_How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been here over the holidays. How have your holidays been? I'm borrowing my dad's truck to go to school and I am giving Embry and Quil a ride. Do you want me to pick you up?_

_Jacob_

I signed as I read the text and quickly replied.

_Hey Jake_

_I'm alright. How was your holiday? Kellan is giving me a ride to school so don't worry. Can't believe we are juniors now! See you at school._

_Kim_

Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call are my best friends, since we were in diapers! Our parents were close family friends so we always had play dates together when our families met up. I wasn't like most girls I wasn't into pink and frills and all that but it didn't mean I was a tomboy either but my best friends happen to all be boys. I kind of preferred it that way, girls were always gossiping and self conscience about their looks and I was definitely not into that.

I was never someone who put on lots of foundation and make-up. I was never ugly. I had clear tanned skin, toned body from the sports I played, I was quite tall about 5ft 7" with a slender frame but I was no super model tall. So I was never ugly but I was normal, average… plain in other words. I ran to the bathroom, had a shower and got changed. Then grabbed the brush to brush my straight dark brown hair which ended below my bust; I got my dark, straight hair from my Native American mum. I signed as I thought about my mum but shook the painful thoughts away and preceded downstairs.

The mornings were never the same because my mum and dad weren't here anymore. Kellan, my senior brother, was sitting at the table eating. Kellan was on all the sports teams and was in the "popular" crowd; so basically most girls had a crush on him because they thought he was "hot". But to me he was my big brother and he was big, he was over six feet at the LEAST with broad shoulders and huge muscles from the sports. Jack was 20 and was about to go to college but that was before "the accident" happened and he decided he was needed here more than going to college. He got a few part time jobs in La Push and a few in Port Angeles but he was always had time to come home so he was never too busy. He never put work in front of family and was here for dinner, he was always here for all of us. William or Will was the oldest at 21 and also got part time jobs but stayed closer to home and got jobs in La Push and Forks. He left college before he finished because he felt he was needed at home after "the accident" occurred. All three of my older brothers are tall and muscular, they really did look intimidating at first but if you got know them the ways I do you find out that they are kind and caring. They are also very, very protective of their LITTLE sister. I mean I'm not even that much younger and I'm 16 for crying out loud. They even sometimes didn't like me being CLOSE friends with Jake, Quil and Emby, I mean come on, they're my best friends!

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and sat at the table.

"So Kim ready to go back to school?" Jack nudged me as I walked passed.

"No. I just want to go back to sleep." I muttered and I heard Kellan chuckle next to me. _BEEP BEEP! _I looked at my phone as I got another text message.

_My holidays were alright but I would rather be home than being dragged all the way to Washington University just to visit your sister when she could come down here. I know it is amazing we have made it all the way to junior year. If you're free after school wanna come back to mine with Quil and Embry to fix my car and go cliff diving? If you wanna go cliff diving bring your swimming stuff._

_Jake_

"Hey Kim you ready to go to school soon?" Kellan asked me as he grabbed his plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Almost. Can I go back to Jake's house after school?" I asked.

"Ya sure just don't be late back." Kellan replied and with that I ran upstairs and grabbed my white bikini and a towel which I shoved into my bag. When I got to the door I put my conversers on and shouted bye to Will and Jack who were still eating breakfast before I closed the door behind me. I got into Kellan's shiny black truck and started towards school. We talked easily and as we got to school I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a white fitted tank top with peace written on and a thin grey zip-up jumper which was wrapped round my waist.

We parked in front of the school and I looked out the window to see my three best friends running towards the car pushing and shoving. It felt like forever since I had last seen them; they had all been away the whole of the holiday. I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw them running towards us. I opened the car door and gave a quick smile to Kellan, which he returned, before I got out of the car.

"Kimmy! How are you?" Quil asked as he pulled me into a hug. I glared at him for using my nickname. I hated people calling me Kimmy.

"I'm alight Quily how are you?" I teased back. Quil's smile dropped when I used his nickname.

"Aww come on guys lets not get into a fight now," Embry laughter at us glaring at each other but seconds later we burst out laughing. We were close enough to know when we were joking or when we were serious.

"Let's go class. So you coming tonight Kim?" Jake asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes. Since all of you bailed on me over the holiday I haven't been cliff diving in ages." I said as I shrugged out of Jake's arms and ran behind Embry and jumped on his back. I grabbed my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs

"Kim it's the first thing in the morning your feet can't be tired already?"

"Yes they are!" We walked down the hallway and split to go into our different lessons. I went into History and took my assigned seat. The bell rang signalling the start of lesson; 10 minutes later Jared came in with Paul following his tail. Perfect! Those morons are in my class and better yet Ms Kent assigned Jared next to me. Great! Terrific! _Note the sarcasm. _But the one thing I don't understand was that I still liked Jared. Even though I keep telling myself that he is a jerk; everyone at school knows that him and Paul are the biggest players. My heart would beat faster when he came near and it hurt to see him with someone else but of course he doesn't know who I am because I am too….. plain for him to notice. We have always had at least one class together every year but he doesn't even know my name; it hurt to admit that we would never be together but I told myself that I didn't need him. He was a jerk and I don't want to be near him because nothing good would come out of that.

I would stay out of his "popular" crowd and he would stay away from him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review to tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first reader! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please please please review i really want to know what you have to say.

SM owns everything! I don't own anything... :( but i wish i did.

* * *

The bell rang and I signed in relief. I grabbed my books and headed to P.E. I walked with Jake, Embry and Quil to the changing rooms and we separated to girls and boys. I quickly got changed just in time to hear the coach talking to the rest of the class.

"We are going to mix the two classes as the other teacher isn't feeling well and left to go home. We will play volleyball and it will be boys vs. girls…" Mr Atkinson drabbled on.

"Ready to loose? Boys are so going to win!" Quil teased as he went onto the other side of the net.

"In your dreams Ateara!" I retaliated back. At the end of the lesson the game ended with the girls winning, I smiled and skipped over to Quil.

"See told you we will win." I rubbed in.

"Whatever, and in my defence boys don't play volleyball and you are the captain of the girls volleyball team so that is not fair," Quil defended. I rolled my eyes; Quil always tried to make excuses because he hated to loose. I got changed and went to my next lesson; the next few lessons passed with nothing eventful happening and made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I grabbed my lunch and sat with Jake, Embry and Quil. The four of us continued to talk about what happened to each of us during the holiday. Embry and Quil went to the Mekah reservation to visit some of their relatives and Jake went up to Washington University to visit his sister. We laughed about aimless subjects, mostly the stories of their trips. These guys were hilarious! They did the funniest things.

Half way through lunch a chair crashed to the ground; I turned around in my seat to see a pissed off Jared who was shaking violently and Paul dragging him out of the cafeteria. The room remained silent for a few minutes until the noise was restored probably gossiping about what had just happened. In the changing rooms I did hear all the girls talking about how much Paul had changed. Now I think about it Paul did look very different; he cut his hair and had grown foot and his muscles looked even bigger than they already were. He wasn't talking to any over his other friends apart from Jared; and Jared had been growing rapidly too but he didn't cut his hair. I still didn't understand what had just happened, I thought over this but came to nothing.

"That was weird," I heard Embry say.

"Yeah talk about anger management," Jake added. The bell rang and I made my way to my locker to grab my books for the next lesson but I couldn't get the image of Jared's shaking body and Paul dragging him out of the room. This scene confused me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I made my way to my lesson; the rest of the day passed quickly and soon I was sitting in my last lesson when the last bell rang. I grabbed my books and walked to my locker to find Jake, Quil and Embry standing there.

"So we were thinking to go cliff diving then go back to mine to work on my car," Jake suggested.

"OK that's fine," I replied as I opened my locker to grab what I needed. We walked to his dad's truck, which he borrowed for today, until he could fix his car. I don't know how he was going to make anything out of that piece of junk he called a car; it was an old rabbit from the 1960's. _(A.N. I have no idea about cars by the way. So I am making this all up)_ We quickly stopped at his house to change and leave our bags there and continued to the cliff near first beach. Jake parked near the cliff as we raced each other to the cliff.

"One! Two! Three!" we shouted together as we flung ourselves over the cliff. I felt my feet leave the ground and the wind blowing through my hair as my feet made contact with the cold water. I stayed under water a bit longer just to look up at the clouded sun barely shine through the water. Feeling my lungs started to burn I swam to the surface and took a deep breathe. We swam to the shore to find Sam Uley standing on the beach with his arms folded in front of us only wearing a pair of cut offs.

"You shouldn't be cliff diving. It is dangerous and you could hurt yourself." Sam commanded. Who was he to think to tell us what to do? He just shows up here to try and ruin our fun. This made me angry. I didn't like people telling me what to do if I didn't know them.

"Who are you to tell us what to do." Jake spoke back.

"We can do what we want to do." Embry added and backed up Jake.

"Yes you can do what you want. But that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do or that you should do it." Sam added. His face never showed any sign on emotion but his voice kept an authorised tone to it.

"We're not little kids. We have done this before." Quil retorted.

"You should think of your friend a little more she might not be able to endure the currents as much as you can. She could get hurt." Sam said as he looked in my direction. This got on my nerves, I never liked Sam. At least not since he disappeared, dumped his long time girlfriend, Leah Clearwater, for her own cousin. What he did was just wrong, Sam and Emily, what they did to Leah was just cruel. Leah was always a nice person, she never did anything wrong. She deserved better.

"I can take care of myself. Now if you don't mind we will be going home. Or are we not allowed to drive there ourselves?"I spat back; we walked back to the truck and dried our selves and put our clothes on to go back to Jake's house. The journey was tense with our encounter with Sam still in our minds; Jake parked outside the garage and we walked into the garage.

"God I hate that Sam! Who does he think he is?" Embry shouted and started to shake.

"Calm down Embry. Are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his trembling arm.

"I feel a bit sick. I'm going home." With that Embry stormed out the garage and into the woods. Not saying anything else; what just happened? Embry was always so calm and collected.

"I've never seen him so angry before. Will he be ok?" I asked worried.

"I hope so. Maybe he just needs some rest." Quil reassured but I could see the worry in his eyes. I looked at Jake and saw the same expression etched into his face. I felt my phone vibrate as I opened it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Is this Miss Kimberly Connweller?" a deep mans voice replied.

"Ummm…. Yes. Who is this?" I started to get worried. His voice sounded matured and how did he know my name?

"I'm Derek Denny. From Denny's Garage in Forks; we got your application for a job here and are willingly accepting. Do you know anything about cars?"

"Really! I got the job? I know the minimum about cars but I can learn more if you want me to." My first job! I only gave the application in a week ago and already go an acceptance. I was ok with cars; I mean I was helping Jake with his car. I wasn't as good as the rest of the guys but better than any girl.

"I know it is late notice but could you come in now? I have to leave but need someone to cover and no one else is available."

"Of course. I will be there as quick as…. can just ask someone something." I turned around to Jake with a smile hoping I could bribe him into taking me to Forks. "Hey Jake I just got my first job and I was wondering if you could drive me there?"

"Sure Sure." Jake replied with a kind smile. Behind Jacob I could see Quil giving me a big thumb up.

"I will be there in about 10 minutes."

"That would be wonderful. See you soon. Bye." With that he hung up. I spun round to face Jacob and Quil with a huge smile on my face. I can't believe I just got my first job. I have to call my brothers I just remembered and before I could dial the number I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and was slammed between Jake and Quil.

"Guys…. Cant….breathe….you…..are…..straggling….me…..let…go." I gasped. God these boys did have some huge muscles. As soon as I said that they let me go and I took nice deep breathes.

"So you ready to go?" Jake said already grabbing the keys and walking to the truck. I smiled and climbed in. Once I was seated I pulled out my phone to text my brothers.

_Hey Will_

_I just got a job at the garage in Forks. Jake is taking me there. Can you pick me up when I finish? Text you later._

_Kim_

I smiled as Jake drove into Forks but my smile faded as I couldn't stop worrying about Embry. He was shaking just like Jared. What is wrong with the boys in La Push? Something is not right but I don't understand what it is.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING AND... PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy and review! Thank you to Beachbunny24 and Vanessa123 you guys are amazing and thanks for your reviews they were really encouraging!

SM owns everything!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_I smiled as Jake drove into Forks but my smile faded as I couldn't stop worrying about Embry. He was shaking just like Jared. What is wrong with the boys in La Push? Something is not right but I don't understand what it is._

* * *

"Ok do you know what to do? I need to go now but I will be back before the garage should close. Good Luck and see you later." With that Derek left me to look after the garage myself for my first day at my first job. It would be an understatement to say I was nervous because I was freaking out! What happens if I burn the place down? What happens if a thief comes? Wait, what am I thinking I'm in Forks; the town where nothing happens, EVER! Ok deep breathes in and out. I turned to the small TV in the corner of the table I was sitting at with the cash register next to it. Having three brothers and three boys as your best friends does rub off on you so I was watching the Chicago Bears play the Washington Red Skins at football.

The game was very close and the match only had 15 minutes to go; I was so intent on watching the game I didn't realise someone had come into the shop until he cleared his throat. I spun around to see who it was and boy was I surprised. He had pale white skin with a dark short hair cut and hazel coloured eyes. I jumped off my seat to show I was giving him my full attention but I was still tiny compared to his huge muscles. I must have looked like an idiot staring at this god like hottie with my mouth wide open but it wasn't until I heard someone chuckle that I saw he was not alone.

Next to him was someone just as gorgeous as he was but he had a different look. Hottie number two had golden coloured hair was styled in a messy look and the colour matched his golden eyes. He had the same pale white skin which was floorless. I quickly regained myself and tried to talk but nothing came out so I swallowed again before trying to talk again. This time they both chuckled and gave each other a look which I guess meant it was an inside joke. I bet they laugh at every girl who stares at them because of their hotness but I'm not going to be that girl. I am independent and strong I am not going to fall for someone I met on my first day at work who probably has a girlfriend.

"Umm…. How can I help you?" I asked. Ok that didn't go so bad. You can do this Kim, just take a deep breathe. Hottie number two chuckled again.

"Do you sell a cooling cap?"_(A.N. I have no clue about cars so I am kind of making this up but I hope it makes sense.)_Hottie number one said.

"Yeah sure let me just get it. What size were you looking for?" I shouted as I walked down the different isles to find it.

"Not sure but can you have a look because I don't know where it is meant to say the size."

"Sure." I followed them out to their car. It was a huge shinny black Jeep, I halted to a stop to take it in. This has got to be the most expensive car in the whole of Forks and La Push. Hottie number two opened the door and popped the hood open. I leaned in to see the mechanics inside; it had a turbo charged engine with a 100 horse power and was fuel injected.

"Wow. You guys probably have the best car in the whole of Forks and La Push." I said.

"You haven't seen our sisters. Alice has a Yellow Porsche 911, Rosaline has a red Ferrari, Carlisle has a black Mercedes." Hottie number one said.

"Wow. You guys love your cars."

"I'm Emmet by the way and this is my brother Edward. We go to Forks High School."

"Hi. I'm Kim and I go to La Push High School. God we sound like we just started a new school and have to introduce ourselves to the class."

"Yes we do." Emmet laughed. "I noticed you were watching the football. Can I see the score?"

"Sure. I want to see who wins anyway." We walked back to the shop to see the score and for them to pay for the cap. Just as I was putting the money into the register I could hear Emmet shouting at the TV for the Red Skins to intercept a pass. I rolled my eyes as it reminded me of my brothers at home when they watched football.

"So do you play any sport?" Edward asked, obviously not as interested in the game as Emmet.

"I'm captain of the volleyball, girls baseball and track team."

"Well you like your sports."

"I do but I also like playing my guitar to write songs or to just play." Thinking about music always reminded me of my mum; she always encourage me to play music and now that she in gone it is the only way I feel connected to her. I bit my life to stop any more memories coming back of my mum and dad.

"Do you like music?"

"I love it. I have played the guitar since I was about three and I can play the piano a bit but I don't have one at home so I only play at school when the music room is free I practise."

"I have one at my house if you want to borrow it and I'm sure Emmet would like to play baseball with you."Edward offered with a kind smile; I smiled back.

"That would be nice."

"Well what are doing this weekend?"

"Um nothing that I know of."

"OK well why don't you come over this Saturday. This is my address," Edward got a piece of paper and wrote his address elegantly with curled, flowing writing and handed it to me.

"Edward Cullen," I said reading his name at the top of the paper. "Are you related to Doctor Cullen at Forks Hospital?"

"Yes I am. He is my father; well he adopted me and my brothers and sisters."

"I would love to come and see you on Saturday but I have work from 11:00 to 2:00."

"Well how about Emmet come and pick you up from work?"

"Is that ok? I don't want to make you do anything extra."

"Don't worry about it. Well we have to go and we will see you on Saturday." Edward motioned Emmet to go and gave me a quick wave before leaving. Emmet turned to me and gave me a quick wave and followed his brother.

Wow, did that just happen? I have known Edward and Emmet for less than two hours and I'm going to their house! Most girls turn to jelly with boys and especially boys who are that hot they would stutter over every word. Wow I'm impressed with myself I really do stay calm in the presence of hot boys; and I stay myself, not like most girls who act all fake. It reminds me of Amber Blake, the fakest person you would meet along with her "possy". She was the hottest girl in school and was the head cheerleader so all the boys drooled over her. Whatever I didn't care, all those boys were idiots. Jared and Amber had an on off relationship; but when they were on they made it clear to everyone else because at lunch or in the hallway they would be making out, holding hands ect…. Every time I saw Jared with someone as shallow as Amber my heart felt like it was being ripped out, I hated it. It hurt to see him with someone like her but then I remembered she was beautiful and I wasn't. I reminded myself that I didn't need someone like Jared; he was a jerk and would only hurt me… But I still feel like we are connected. NO NO NO I can't think like that. We will never be together, nothing good will come out of it, if he did talk to me it will be because of a prank. We will never ever be together.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Sorry if i made Kim sound vain because i didnt mean for her to come out like that and sorry about any spelling or grammar I made.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review!

SM own's everything! I don't own Twilight!

* * *

The rest of the week pasted; I haven't seen Embry since Jake's house on the first day back from school. No one knows where he is; he won't return any of our phone calls and we tried to go to his house but his mum says he is ill and we can't see him. I hate this; he is my best friend! I can't just stand by not knowing if he is ok or not. Quil, Jacob and I are all worried sick but the strange thing is that Jared and Paul haven't been back either. All three of them have been gone all week. La Push, the place where nothing happens suddenly has three teenage boys missing! Things can't get any weirder.

"Have fun at the Cullen's house. Call me when you want me, Jack or Kellan to pick you up. I know I have said this a hundred times but well done for getting your first job." Will gave me a quick smile as I climbed out of his car and walked to the garage.

Work was slow, hardly any people came apart from the few and before I knew it, it was 2:00. Just on time I saw Emmet walk into the shop; he caught my eye and smiled.

"So ready to go?" Emmet asked.

"Yes. Just let me tell Derek that I am going." I quickly ran to Derek's office to tell him I was going before I followed Emmet to his car and climbed in. We talked about easily.

"Did you watch the baseball match last night?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course I would, I have three brothers who LOVE sports and would not miss a match." I said as I rolled my eyes. "But it was a really good match."

"I know but I knew the Yankees were going to loose. Their fielding was awful and their batting didn't help either. Today the Mets are playing." _(A.N. Just to say I'm not American. I'm English so I have no idea about baseball and football teams so I am using the ones I know and I don't know how good they really are. So sorry if I say the team is bad but in real life they are good.)_

"I bet the Mets are going to loose."

"No way! There is no way they would loose; I bet they would win."

"Ok, what should we bet on?"

"How about pride?"

"Deal." With that we shook hands. I laughed at his confident expression. We continued to talk until we pulled up to a beautiful white house; it was huge with overly large windows to let as much light in as possible. I guess my mouth must have been hanging open because I suddenly heard Emmet's booming laughter that shocked me out of the trance.

"Do you like my house?" He teased.

"Course I like it or more like love it! Who designed it? It's amazing."

"My sister, Alice, loves fashion and all that, so she, Esme and Rosaline designed the house. We only moved here recently." I climbed out the car and walked to the door with Emmet; before we reached the door it swung open revealing a beautiful woman with light brown hair, pearl white skin, hazel eyes.

"Hello I'm Esme Cullen."

"Hi I'm Kim Connweller. It's nice to meet you." I introduced as I extended my hand which she returned but I tried to compress the flinched with the contact of her ice cold skin. Unfortunately I think she realised because she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Oh I'm sorry I have very cold hands." She apologised and invited me in. The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside; the inside was big and white with modern style furniture.

"Your house is very nice." I said.

"Thank you." She replied kindly.

"Kim, the football is on so I'm going to go and watch it. Do you want to come and watch?" Emmet asked. What do I say because I like sports but not that much that I watch every match but I can't say no that would be rude. Oh well.

"Sure." I followed Emmet into the lounge to see a huge plasma TV mounted onto the wall. Sitting on the couch was Edward, who was sitting next to a small girl with pixie hair, white skin, hazel eyes and a slender body which was snuggled into the arms of another person. He had light brown hair which was short and a bit curly; and like the rest of the family he had pale white skin and hazel eyes. Emmet walked to the sofa and put his arm around a blonde girl who was the most beautiful out of all of them. Sitting opposite Edward was a man who looked the oldest but still very young, he had blonde hair with, guess what…..white flawless skin with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hello Kim. Glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to my family." Edward said as he got up from his seat on the couch. "This is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper," he said pointing to the girl with pixie styled hair and the man who had his arm round her. "This is Rosaline who is sitting with Emmet. Last of all this is our adopted father Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you." I replied back awkwardly which they all responded to with a smile and a wave.

"Why don't I show you round the house." I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I was very nervous. I mean I hardly knew these people and I'm at their house. He showed me round their house, and wow it was huge and perfectly maintained.

"This is the last room which is the music room but no one uses it as much as I do." Edward told me as he led me inside. I gasped as I took in the room; in the middle was a grand piano with different instruments neatly propped up on the side of the room.

"You really like music." I said after I had looked round the entire room.

"Yes I do. I have a lot of free time so I like to play. You can try the instruments if you want." I walked over to the guitar and started to play some of the songs I had memorized and hummed with the lyrics. We spent the next hour playing the different instruments and joked around; surprisingly it was very easy to talk and joke around with Edward. Edwards head turned to the door just as there was a knock on the door and Emmet entered the room with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked carefully.

"Guess who won the match?"

"No, the Mets couldn't have won."

"Yes they did. Do you want the proof?"

"No I don't need you to rub it in." As I pretended to be mad but it didn't work and Emmet burst into laughter. I quick checked the time as I remembered I had to go home soon.

"Can I borrow your phone because my mobile isn't getting any signal?"

"Yes sure. Are you going home soon?" Emmet asked as he calmed down.

"Yeah I'm sorry. It was really fun though." I took the phone Edward handed to me and called Kellan guessing that he would be at home doing nothing and the other would be at work.

"Well see you soon. Hope we can hang out again and I can win more bets." Emmet smiled at me.

"Yeah that would be fun." As Kellan pulled up in the drive way I waved to Emmet and the family and climbed into the truck. The rest of the journey home was peaceful with Kellan as we talked and joked around.

* * *

I know Jared isn't back yet but he will hopefully be back soon!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Please please please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. i didnt get any reviews the last chapter. :(**

**but please review because i really want to know what you think of the story.**

****

SM owns everything but i wish i could own Twilight!

_

* * *

_

Last time:

_As Kellan pulled up in the drive way I waved to Emmet and his family and climbed into the truck. The rest of the journey home was peaceful with Kellan as we talked and joked around. _

* * *

Two weeks. Two whole weeks and we haven't heard from Embry. Two weeks no one has seen Embry, Jared and Paul. You might as well say that they have disappeared off the face of the earth because I haven't seen any of them. If they are still here on the rez they must really want to avoid everyone because it is really hard to avoid anyone on a rez this small. Jacob, Quil and I are worried sick; this is the longest we have gone not talking to one of us. I mean I am talking to Jacob and Quil but we haven't heard anything from Embry.

I was in the truck with Kellan on our way to school; my brothers could tell I was worried about Embry so they didn't bring the subject up. When we arrived at school I could see Jacob and Quil by the stairs to the school and they looked very angry but not at each other but about something they were talking about. I started to get worried so as soon as Kellan parked the truck I got out and walked over to them.

"I can't believe him. He's hanging out with them." I got close enough to hear Jakes frustrated shouts.

"What's going on guys?" I asked cautiously. They both turned to me at the sound of my voice.

"Embry is back and he didn't tell us." Quil added just as angry as Jake. The news first made me happy and gland that my best friend was fine but that first emotion disappeared and changed into fury. How could he not tell us? How could he just turn up at school and not tell us? If he thinks everything will be fine he has another thing coming because he has a whole lot of explaining to do.

"What!" I replied angrily.

"Yeah and guess who he is hang around with."

"Who?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Jared and Paul."

"What! Where is he?" I spat angrily but before they could answer I turned on my heels and headed to his locker. I pushed pasted the students in the crowed hallways until I saw Embry or someone who looked just like Embry. Only he had grown dramatically making him 6ft 7in, cut his long hair to a shorter cut, put on a ton of muscle and now has an older face that doesn't resemble a 17 year old teenage boy but someone who could be in their 20's. Embry was facing my direction but still didn't notice me; but there were two boys who had their backs turned to me who were just as big as Embry if not bigger and I'm guessing they were Paul and Jared. I narrowed my eyes and headed straight for them.

"Hey Embry." I shouted. This got their attention as Jared and Paul spun around to see where the noise came from and Embry's eyes focused on me. "That's it? No Hello. Do you have anything to say?" There was no response; this only fuelled my anger toward Embry as I narrowed my eyes. "We had no idea where the hell you were! Did you ever think it might be an idea to call your beast friends to tell them if you were ok or not?"

"I'm sorry. I really am but I couldn't do anything. I just happened."Embry replied sadly but not showing any remorse in his facial expression; but when I looked into his eyes I could see the sadness.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Jacob, Quil and I are your best friends or don't you need us anymore because you have Paul and Jared." I said as I looked at Paul and Jared but as my eyes met Jared's they lingered a bit longer. His eyes softened so they weren't narrowed anymore; Jared's expression changed from his original "full of himself" look, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. His eyes showed different emotions from shock to happiness to love and devotion. His mouth hung open and his body relaxed but it was only when I unwillingly pulled my gaze from his that he realised his mouth was opened that he snapped it shut but he never took his gaze from me.

"Look, why don't you leave us alone and go home whining to your Mummy and Daddy." Paul smirked. The mention of my parents was like a stab in the heart and I could feel my eyes watering up from all the memories and emotions. I tried to blink back the tears but I could feel them about to spill over so before Paul got the satisfaction of seeing me cry I turned around and ran down the hall. I kept running with my tears one by one slowly falling down my cheek. "Or maybe go crying back to your Mummy and Daddy." I could hear Paul add to himself. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and I quickly looked up to see Kellan looking down on me worried.

"What's wrong? Who did this?" Kellan asked worriedly. I didn't reply, I didn't know how stable my voice was; all I could do was look back at where Paul was but I couldn't help myself from taking a glimpse at Jared to see him staring back at me. His expression was nothing I have ever seen, he looked so sad and broken; his expression hurt me more than anything more than it should have. Why do I care about his feelings? He doesn't care for me so why should I care for him; but I couldn't help but feel the pain in my heart by seeing his pain. I turned back to Kellan to see his furious expression glaring back at Paul.

"Wait here." Before I could do anything Kellan was already heading towards Paul, I quickly wiped my tears and took a deep breath. I could see Kellan's enraged expression with Paul's satisfied look and Embry's upset look but nothing was compared to Jared's, he looked so vulnerable and in so much pain. My tears had all dried as I ran after my brother, who was striding in front of me, not wanting to know what he was going to do to Paul; I forgot about the painful memories of my parents and concentrated on Kellan. I glanced at Jared to see his expression was no longer in pain but seemed to in relief until some kind of realization hit him and he spun around and glared at Paul. Jared's glared looked murderous as he started to shake as his fists clenched into a ball and his figure was almost blurring until Embry grabbed his arm and whispered something into his ear and he calmed down as he met my gaze.

"Why the hell did you do?" Kellan shouted at Paul and I diverted my gaze from Jared to the conflict between my brother and Paul.

"All I said was that she should leave us alone and go back home to her _Mummy and Daddy_," Paul sneered as he looked my way when he mentioned my parent.

"Why did you do that? And Embry why the hell didn't you do anything? You know what happened to our parents, why didn't you stop this asshole here from opening his mouth."

"I can say what I like to her and it's not my fault if she is so sensitive and why do you care so much about her anyway?"Paul argued back. She? Her? I do have a name, I'm so sorry if I'm not as popular as you but I still have a name. God I hated Paul, he was such an asshole. Before I knew what was happening Kellan pushed Paul into the lockers and dented the metal frame slightly; Kellan quickly pinned Paul to the lockers enabling him from moving.

"SHE is my sister and SHE is not sensitive if you knew why." Kellan shouted in Paul's face. Paul growled back and pushed Kellan off him with ease but not knowing how strong or in which direction he pushed Kellan, who then collided into me and knocked me onto the floor. As my head hit the floor I could feel the blackness consuming me and felt myself loosing consciousness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry if i made any spelling errors or any grammar mistakes.**

**please please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you soooo much for everyone who reviewed!**

**I got a reviewer saying that they were a bit confused with the story so I hope this clears things up a bit…**

**Kim is 16 and has three older brothers Kellan (18), Jack (20) and Will (21).**

**Her best friends are Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call. They have been best friends since they were little; Kim isn't a typical girly girl but she isn't a tom-boy, she is in the middle.**

**_There is a picture of Kim and Jared on my profile._**

**Kim gets a job at a garage in Forks where she meets Emmet and Edward Cullen. They invite her over to their house; Kim gets closer to Edward and Emmet and enjoys their company.**

**Embry, Paul and Jared disappear for two weeks and come back different. Jacob, Quil and Kim are angry at Embry for not telling them where he was and why he is suddenly hanging out with Paul and Jared. Kim talks to Embry about his disappearance but is interrupted by Paul who makes a comment mentioning her parents, this upsets Kim. During the time Kim and Embry have a discussion Jared imprints on Kim. Kellan becomes angry at Paul for upsetting his sister and he and Paul start to fight; but Paul is stronger and push Kellan a bit too much, who collides with Kim who falls to the ground and gets knocked out.**

_To be continued…._

**Here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_As my head hit the floor I could feel the blackness consuming me and felt myself loosing consciousness. _

* * *

JPOV:

"Hey Embry!" I heard a melodic but annoyed voice shouted from behind me. Urg I'm not in the mood for any moody girls. Unwillingly I turned around to face her; I was stunned by how beautiful she was. I didn't listen to what she was saying because as her eyes met mine I felt the whole world stop. Everything around me became a blur and she was the only one I could see. For that split second all I could see was her and I in the hallway.

Gravity shifted and she was holding me to the ground, I couldn't help my muscles relax and my mouth hung open; her presence naturally relaxed me as I knew that she was the one. All I wanted to do was make her happy, make her smile and laugh; that was now my life's mission. My mission was to keep her safe from everything, to protect her; I promised myself that those were the two most important things from now on, to keep her safe and to make her happy. As soon as she tore her gaze away from mine I realised that my mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut. Wait, did I just… I've just imprinted on the girl of my dreams.

Her flawless skin looked so soft and her long dark brown hair was so silky I wanted to run my hands through it. I didn't hear what she was talking to Embry about because I was so mesmerized by her. Her plum lips made me want to kiss her, and her perfect figure looked so fragile that I wanted to put my arms around her to make sure nothing would hurt her. I looked at her mesmerizing blue eyes, they were so- wait why there are tears in her eyes. With that last picture of her tear filled eyes burned into my brain she turned on her heels and ran down the hallway. I had to try and suppress the urge to run after her and hold her to make her feel better.

I couldn't describe the pain I felt as I watched her run away from me, my heart shattered as my mind replayed her tear filled eyes repeatedly. I watched her as she ran away but was caught by a guy I recognised from the sport teams and I think he is a senior. I talked to him a few times, he seemed nice, Kellan Connweller I think his name was. But the thought of him comforting my angel brought up a feeling of jealousy I had never felt before, I wanted to be where he was, I wanted to be holding her, and I wanted to comfort her. I saw her turn her head and look at Paul and then glance at me, my heart lifted a bit when her eyes met mine. She turned her attention back to the guy who muttered something back to her; he then made his way towards us but pacifically Paul. I looked at Kellan's raged expression with the love of my life following after him, that's when it hit me; Paul must have said something to upset her. I turned to Paul and glared at him trying hard trying to keep my anger down so I wouldn't expose myself.

That was Sam's first order when we returned to school was to make sure no one found out that the legends were true. I felt my hand curl into a ball as my body started to shake; I felt Embry grab my arm and whisper in my ear.

"Dude you've got to calm down. You're shaking and people are starting to look. Remember Sam's orders; we can't expose ourselves."

With that I took a few deep breathes to try and submerge the feeling of punching Paul for making the love of my life cry but nothing completely stopped the feeling until I met her gaze. As soon as my eyes met hers my body instantly relaxed and my shaking ceased.

"Why the hell did you do?" Kellan shouted at Paul as she pulled her gaze from mine to see the argument between Paul and Kellan.

"All I said was that she should leave us alone and go back home to her _Mummy and Daddy_," Paul smirked as he looked at my angel.

"Why did you do that? And Embry why the hell didn't you do anything? You know what happened to our parents, why didn't you stop this asshole here from opening his mouth." Kellan shouted back with rage pouring out with of each word he shouted.

"I can say what I like to her and it's not my fault if she is so sensitive and why do you care so much about her anyway?"Paul argued back. How can anyone not care about her? How could he talk about her like that? She has done nothing to him. I clenched my jaw and reminded myself that my reason for living was close by that if I didn't control my anger now I could hurt her.

Kellan's pushed Paul against the lockers and quickly pinned him down against it; but knowing Paul's werewolf strength I knew Kellan won't be able to hold Paul back for long.

"SHE is my sister and SHE is not sensitive if you knew why." Kellan shouted in Paul's face. I felt a slight amount of relief washed over me knowing that Kellan was a brother to her and not anything else. Paul growled back and gentle pushed Kellan off him but obviously pushed stronger than he intended resulting in Kellan ramming into the love of my life. As I watched her fall backwards, everything went into slow motion; I watched as her delicate head hit the hard floor and her eyes closed as she went into unconsciousness. I tried to move closer to her but something was pulling me back when I realised Paul and Embry were dragging me out of the hallway to the outside of the school. The last glimpse of her I saw was her lying in the ground unconscious, Kellan was on his hands and knees beside her with Jacob and Quil running toward them; there was a crowd gathering around her.

* * *

KPOV:

"Kim! Kim! Can you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice shout. I blinked my eyes open to see Kellan looking over me with Jacob and Quil on my other side on the floor.

"Kim, are you ok? Does anywhere hurt?" Kellan asked in a hurry with a worried look. I slowly sat up checking if anywhere hurt, but all I felt was a dull ache in my head which will quickly subsided.

"No I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit but it will go in a minute." Jacob stood up and offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. I suddenly realised that there was a small crowd around me which was slowly starting to disperse.

"You sure you're alright?" Quil asked. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yes I'm fine and I need to get to class- which I'm already late for." With that I waved to my brother and my friends and walked to History. I quietly walked into class and sat in my seat luckily getting out of trouble because the teacher was in a good mood. I took out my notebook and started to make some notes but not really listening to the teacher

"Now who remembers the date during the Cold W… Hello Jared and Paul nice for you to join us. Please take your seat quickly and quietly." As Jared walked over and took his seat next to mine then Paul behind me but as they walked to their seats I could hear all the girls whispering and giggling about their new looks; I rolled my eyes and shook my head before looking back at the teacher and carried on taking my notes.

"Um… Hi I'm Jared Thail. Are you new here? What's your name?" Jared asked me. I turned around to face Jared but his expression caught me off guard; his eyes expressed deep adoration and a smile slit across his face as our eyes met.

"Wow, are you really that oblivious? We have been in the same school since kindergarten and in a reservation this small you could at least recognise everyone but I guess you are too popular to take any notice." Jared's expression changed to shock but then suddenly crumpled to pain; his expression surprised me as my stomach clenched at the sight of seeing him in pain. I turned back to the front of the class and tried to concentrate.

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. Please what's your name?" Jared whispered but before he could say anything else the bell rang and I sprinted out of my seat to my next lesson. The morning passed quickly and soon it was lunch. I grabbed my lunch and sat down next to Jacob and Quil.

"So where's Embry?" I asked.

"Over there."Jacob nodded in the direction behind me. I turned in my seat to see Embry looking over at us, Paul shoving the mountain of food into his mouth and Jared looking directly at me and his eyes looking at me longingly. I quickly turned in my seat and started to eat my lunch.

"Great he ditches us for them." Quil muttered.

"Well that's his problem but what I don't get is why. We have always been friends and out of nowhere he hangs out with them. I just-" I said but before I could finish someone interrupted me.

"Jared!" someone shouted in the cafeteria, I turned around in my seat to see who shouted and so did everyone in the cafeteria.

"Jared! How are you feeling? I missed you soooooo much!" Amber Blake said as she slide onto Jared's lap and wrapped her arms around him. I winced as my heart clenched at Amber locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Where were you? I tried to call you and text you but you never replied. I missed you." She whined in as she pulled their bodies closer. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching Amber and Jared; Jared's shocked expression subsided as he looked away from Amber and looked straight at me. I quickly averted my eyes to the floor as my heart clenched again at the sight of Amber and Jared.

"Look Amber I already told you it's over. Whatever you thought we had was never going to work out." Jared said and out of my peripheral vision I could see Jared lift Amber off him and walked towards the door passing our table. As he passed our table I looked up and saw him gazing at me before walking out the door followed by Paul and Embry.

I turned back to look at Amber who looked shocked and embarrassed, that's got to be the first time anyone has ever rejected her I smirked to myself.

"So do you guys want to go cliff diving?" Jake asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I haven't been in a while but I have work after." I answered and at the thought of cliff diving excited me. I hadn't been in a while and I need something to take my mind off what was happening. The last few lessons dragged on but soon it was the end of the day, I grabbed my books from my locker before heading to the car park. I quickly found Kellan and I jumped into the truck and headed home; after I got home I changed into my bikini and put a top and shorts on top. I walked downstairs into the living room and saw Kellan lying on the couch watching the football.

"Kellan can I borrow your truck because Jack and Will aren't home yet and Jake, Quil and I were thinking about going cliff diving." I asked.

"Yeah sure here are the keys. Be careful," he said as he threw his keys to me.

"Thanks see you later. I have work by after but I shouldn't be back late. Bye!" I shouted back as I jumped into his truck and drove to cliffs. I got out as I saw Jake pull up.

"Race you to the cliff!" Quil shouted as he sprinted towards the cliff.

"Hey that's not fair!" Jake shouted as he ran after Quil.

"Quil that wasn't fair!" I shouted back as I tried to catch up with Quil and Jake. When I finally made it out of the tree line to the cliff I saw Quil and Jake stop and look at something; I slowed down to try to see what they were looking.

"Hey what's-" but I was cut off when I traced where they were looking at and saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry all standing half naked with only a pair of cut offs.

"Oh." Was all I could say as I stood next to Jake and Quil, everything remained quiet and tense. I looked over at Embry and saw a huge tattoo on his upper right arm that I had never seen before; I looked over at the other three and saw they all had one. My anger from this morning came back, why is he with Sam? He hates Sam and now he is part of his group, gang, cult whatever it was.

"Embry is that a tattoo?" I asked as I walked forward and grabbed his right arm but flinched back at the contact on his blazing hot skin.

"Ah! Embry your burning." I said as I looked at my hand which I hand grabbed Embry with.

"Are you ok Kim? Does your hand hurt?" Jared asked in a frantically in worry as he stepped forward and gently caressed my hand which I had grabbed Embry with and inspected it looking for any signs of damage.

"I'm fine." I spat back as I pulled my hand away from his grasp. "And who told you my name?" I asked as I stepped past him and looked back Embry again.

"Embry when did you start hanging out with _them_?" Jacob asked but before he could answer Sam stepped forward.

"I thought I told you three that it's too dangerous for you to go cliff diving, especially you Kim." Sam said. I turned around to him; his words added more fury to the anger I already felt.

"And I thought we told you we can do what we want." Quil said through gritted teeth.

"Wait you've been cliff diving before." Jared interrupted but I just rolled my eyes and gave him a look meaning –of-cause-I-have. Worry flashed over Jared's eyes, I tried to step pass him but he grabbed my shoulders with his burning hands. "Kim you shouldn't go cliff diving its dangerous and you could get hurt." I struggled out of his grasp but finally managed to and stepped away from him.

"Look I'm fine and why do you care so much anyway?" I asked raising my eyebrow but before he could say anything my phone started to ring in my pocket. I grabbed it and opened my phone without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello."

* * *

**The end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you thought of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews!_**

**_I'm glad you guys like Kim's character and i know Sam's character is really annoying but i made him like that._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anything_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_**

* * *

Last time:

"_Look I'm fine and why do you care so much anyway?" I asked raising my eyebrow but before he could say anything my phone started to ring in my pocket. I grabbed it and opened my phone without looking at the Caller ID._

"_Hello."_

* * *

Kim POV:

"Hello Kim. It's Emmet."

"Hey Emmet. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm at the garage buuuuttttt aren't you meant to be working now?" he asked me in a teasing voice.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked the guys around me hastily.

"Ummm about 4:10. Why?" Quil replied confused at my sudden statement.

"Crap! I have to go!" I panicked as I heard two people laughing on the other side of the phone line.

"Is Edward there too?" Edward's laugh was very distinct because of its perfect melodic tone.

"Yep" I could hear Emmet say through his booming laughter.

"Hey it's not funny to laugh at someone else's misfortunes even though it will mean I might loose my job." I said back in a mock hurt tone. "See you there. I've got to go."

"Bye. See you soon." Emmet said with laughter still lingering in his voice. I snapped my phone shut and looked up at six boys but Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry were shaking which freaked me out.

"Kim who were you talking to?" Jared said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I tell you?" I retorted. I wasn't going to do what they said.

"Kim who were you on the phone to?" Sam added with a calm but strong and instructive voice as he regained his himself and his shaking stopped.

"Kim please who was that?" Embry said softer, he looked into my eyes pleadingly and his shaking too ceased.

"Emmet. Why?"

"You shouldn't be talking to him." Sam stated.

"Why not? He is really nice and so is all of his family." I complained.

"You've met all of the Cullen family?" Jared asked raged at the idea. His shaking became more violent as he clenched his fists. Sam grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear and Jared's shaking decreased.

"Yes I went to their house a couple of times." I replied.

"What!" All four of the boys shouted back furious. What was up with them? All of their bodies erupted into another round of shaking.

"Well, I have to go to work. Are you guys staying here?" I asked Jacob and Quil who were just as freaked out by the other boy's behaviour as I was.

"No Quil and I will probably head over to my house. See you at school tomorrow." Jacob waved as he and Quil walked off. I was heading in the direction of my car when I glanced back to see Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry had all disappeared, I shrugged my shoulders and got into the truck and drove to the garage.

I arrived at the garage at the sight of a familiar car parked outside by the fuel pump; I smiled knowing that it was Emmet's car. I parked at the back and quickly check the time on the dash board. 4:30, great I hope my Derek won't fire me; I walked into the shop to see that Derek in his office and tried to sneak past but was unsuccessful.

"Kim can I talk to you." Derek shouted from inside his office. I sighed and walked into the small, cramped office.

"You are 30 minutes late to work but as this is your first time I will let you off but please don't be late again." With that quick statement I left the office and sat in the chair by the cashier. The door opened, I looked up to see two smiling faces, Emmet and Edward.

"So how did it go? Did you get fired?" Emmet teased and gentle nudged me which I quickly stuck my tongue out at. I heard Edward quietly laugh at my childish action.

"No I didn't get fired." I rolled my eyes as I replied his question. Emmet's eye caught the current game on the T.V and became engrossed in the game which so far the Red Sox's were winning by far. I turned and started to talk to Edward, it was 5:50 and only 10 more minutes until I could go home. The door swung open revealing Jared standing in the doorway furious, obviously not bothering to change from earlier, was still only wearing a pair of denim cut-offs. He clenched his shaking fists and glared at Edward and Emmet.

"Get away from her." Jared spat at Edward and Emmet but before any of them could reply I got up from my seat and walked around the table.

"You can't tell me or them what to do." I stated.

"You don't get it Kim, they are dangerous." His eyes met mine and his shaking started to decrease; he looked into my eyes pleadingly.

"And you aren't?" Jared winced at my words.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered as he took a few steps closer to me.

"You've got to admit pup, Kim is right." Emmet smirked.

"At least I'm not a cold blooded leech. I would never hurt Kim but you on the other hand are dangerous." Jared walked passed me and in front of Emmet. Emmet was huge with ripped muscles but Jared towered in front of him and he looked down at Emmet. I decided to step in before anything got out of hand, I didn't know if I could do anything productive but I was going to try.

"Guys… Stop… It.." I managed to say between each attempt I tried to push them apart with each hand on their chest. Soon enough Edward came and placed a hand on Emmet's shoulder and whispered something into his ear; Emmet unwillingly stepped away but kept a stone cold glare fixed on Jared. Emmet turned to me and his expression did a 180 and a smile erupted across his face.

"See you around Kim."Emmet bend down and engulfed me in a huge bear hug, I wrapped my around him and behind me I could hear someone growl. Wait growl? What is growling in here? I shook this thought guessing it most likely my imagination. I let go of Emmet and turned to Edward and gave him a hug before the both shouted bye and left with their car speeding away. I turned around and walked to the table and took my seat by the cashier. I tired to ignore Jared but my eyes kept glancing from the TV screen to him; he took and a deep breathe before taking the last few steps so he was standing on the other side of the table from me.

"Kim, Why?" Jared asked. What the hell is he going on about?

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?" I looked up baffled but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes; his pleading eyes looked deep into my eyes as if he could see right to my soul. I shook my head and concentrated and the question he asked.

"You're really asking me that question?" I replied and he nodded his head honestly. "Well let me think…" I said sarcastically. "You didn't know my name and you thought I was new when I have been living here my whole life. And everyone knows you're a player and you are only going out with Amber for her looks and popularity because who would go out with someone like Amber unless they are just like her. Now if you don't mind I'm going home." With that I turned and headed to the door and walked to the truck not looking back; I slammed the truck door and drove home, I walked into my house and chucked my shoes off.

"Hey Kim! How are you?" Will shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm ok," I replied nonchalantly as I walked into the kitchen. I helped Will with making dinner as Jack came home. I set the table as I called Kellan from his room and Jack from the lounge; we all sat down and started to eat our food and talk about our day.

"So how was school?" Will asked; I quickly looked down and played with the food on my plate and I didn't dare look at Kellan.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked carefully.

"Paul Meraz," Kellan said through gritted teeth as he clenched his hand which he was holding a knife and fork in each hand.

"I've seen him around; he hangs around with that Thail guy." Jack added.

"Well they both hang out with Sam and so does….Embry," I sighed as I continued to roll my vegetables with my fork on my plate.

"Wait I didn't know they hung out with Sam," Kellan said shocked at the new information. I nodded and carried on talking.

"I went cliff diving with Jake and Quil. When we go to the cliff Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry were there too."

"Asshole," Jack muttered to himself. "I use to be friends with Sam but then he disappears and breaks Leah Clearwater's heart for her cousin, but all the elders love him. And now he his getting high school boy's to join him." Jack shakes his head at the last statement.

"So what happened with Paul at school," Will asked, obviously not going to drop the subject so I looked down at my plate again.

"I kinda got into an argument with Paul because he upset Kim," Kellan said simply. "We were pushing each other and he pushed me hard and I knocked Kim over. Then she black out when she hit the floor and Kim I'm so so so so sorry." Kellan pleaded and I looked up and shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault…" but before I could finish the door bell rang so I got up and walked to the door. "Hello." I said as I opened the door but stopped abruptly as I realised Jared was standing on my porch only wearing a pair of denim cut offs.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget...**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**I'm going away on holiday soon so I might not be able to update while I'm there. Sorry! But I will try and get another update before I leave.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Last time:_

"_It wasn't your fault…" but before I could finish the door bell rang so I got up and walked to the door. "Hello." I said as I opened the door but stopped abruptly as I realised Jared was standing on my porch only wearing a pair of denim cut offs. _

* * *

What the hell is he doing here!

How did he know where I live? All of these questions whirled in my head. I stepped outside but left the door open and walked over to end of the porch; I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows waiting for him to explain himself.

"Umm…. Hey…..Uh….." Jared started to stutter nervously so I decided to step in and start the conversation to find out why he was here.

"Why are you here and how did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Embry and the reason why I'm here is because I wanted to apologize and explain myself." He started nervously. I motioned him to carry on.

"Well first… I'm really sorry for not noticing you before. I don't see how I could have looked past you… you are so beautiful and amazing." He spoke the last part so softly and in so much passion as he became in more awe as he spoke.

"I know I've been a jackass and there nothing that I can do to make that up to you… but I want to know if you would give me another chance to show you that I'm not like that." He took a step closer to me with every word he said and I took a step away from him to counter the distance he was getting closer to me until I was press against the wall next to the door. He leaned his face closer to me and I tried to shrink away, "I really like you and want to show you that I'm not the asshole you knew and I can be different." He whispered; I tried to push him away but was not strong enough so ducked under him and walked in front of the door and turned back to him.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come into my life and expect me to leave everything and everyone who has been there my whole life just so you can spend time with me until you get board. If you want someone like that then go to Amber or any other girl in school because I'm not going to do what you say." I yelled at him.

"And why should I give you another chance? What have you ever done to me that would let me give you another chance? People don't change and why should I believe you have changed?" I shouted and waited for his response.

"Hey what's going on here?" I heard a familiar voice shout as I turned around to see Will, Jack and Kellan walk out the kitchen and head towards where I was standing.

"Nothing is going on." I replied still keeping my narrowed eyes on Jared; I turned to leave but remembered something and faced Jared one last time. "Oh and one last thing; leave me alone." I stressed the last three words; Jared winced at each word and his face crumpled into pain. With those last words I turned around but before I could take more than five steps away a scorching hand grabbed my wrists and turned me round. I was faced with the Jared's pained and pleading expression.

"Please Kim," he whispered.

"Hey let go of my sister," Will threatened as he stepped forward and pushed Jared against his chest; as soon as Jared let go of my hand I grabbed the door handle but before I closed it I spoke the last words I ever wanted to say to him.

"Stay away from me." With that I slammed the door in his face and turned around to find my three brothers waiting for an explanation but there was no point so I walked back to my now cold dinner.

"Kim why was he here and what did he want?" Will said calmly but I could sense the anger edged on each word. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my plate and walked into the kitchen to start washing the dishes but a hand reached from behind me and turned the tap off. I spun around to see Will standing in front with his arms crossed still waiting for me to explain, Jack was leaning in the kitchen doorway and Kellan was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Urg there is nothing to explain. I told him to leave me alone is there anything wrong with that?" I raised my eyebrows knowing none of my brothers would disagree with that.

"That's not the problem. We want to know why."

"There is no point explaining and I have homework so I will be in my bedroom." I walked straight out of the kitchen and upstairs into my room.

Jared's new found attention to me was starting to get on my nerves, this must all be a joke or a dare that Paul started. I mean they are both known to play with girls hearts but I was smart and knew their tricks that I would avoid. I kept thinking about the different reasons why Jared is suddenly so interested with me; I shook all thought of Jared away and focused on my homework.

After I finished my homework I felt too drained to do anything else so I changed into my pj's and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_The next morning…._

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Urg, I rolled in my bed as my alarm went off, I stretched as I walked to take a shower and get changed. I slipped on a pair of denim shorts, top and a zip-up jumper tied around my waist, knowing that La Push was unpredictable with the weather. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards and grabbed the cereal and milk from the fridge. I quietly ate my breakfast as Kellan came stumbling in still tired and half asleep.

"So what did Thail want yesterday?" Why did he have to be so damn persistent!

"Like I said before nothing; and nothing will happen anyway. Come on we are late for school."I grabbed my bowl and put it in the sink before going to grab my bag and putting my shoes on. "Come on Kellan!"

"Alright, alright but I'm not dropping this subject with Jared." Kellan said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door where I was waiting. I rolled my eyes as we walked to the truck and headed towards school. We drove to school; Kellan parked his truck near the stairs as I found Jacob and Quil waiting like always. Quil had an evil grin spread across his face; I got out the truck and walked to where they were standing.

"Aww Kimmy don't look so confused you have to remember what today is."Quil said as I hit his arm for using my hated nickname and the grin on his face stretched wider; I looked at Jacob confused but he just smirked as we headed down the hallway.

"Ok Ateara you have to tell me now." I said as I stepped in front of him and stopped him from walking and raised my eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Do you remember that bet we made last week." I racked my brain to remember and then it hit me.

"Oh that one; well I know I'm going to win because it's inevitable." I replied confidently as I turned around and headed to my locker.

"I don't think so, you have a good chance." Quil added as I got my books out of my locker.

"I can NOT act. That is a known fact." I stated as I shut my locker.

"Well we will find out now." The three of us walked to the school theatre for period one: Drama. Last week there were auditions for the school play Romeo and Juliet; Quil and I made a bet. I said that I would not get a part in the play and Quil said I would; there was no way I would, I mean I've never done acting before and if I did I would suck at it. We sat down in the theatre as the teacher walked in with the list of the cast.

"Now I know you are all very excited to know who got the part so I will not make you wait any longer." Mr Mott said as he cleared his throat to read the list. "Romeo will be played by Ethan Harris." There was a loud cheer and shouts from the football team as Ethan, captain of the football team, walked up to get his script.

"Juliet will be played by Kim Connweller." WHAT! That was not meant to happen. Quil tried to restrain his laughter with a chuckle as he and Jacob almost had to lift me to move forward because I still couldn't process the situation. I grabbed my script from Mr Mott and walked onto stage with Ethan.

"So have you ever done acting?"Ethan asked me as I could see his eyes looking up and down my body. I didn't pay attention to Mr Mott who carried on reading out the different characters and who got the part.

"No, I only auditioned because I bet Quil that I wouldn't get a part."

"Well I think you lost that bet badly." I chuckled at his obviousness.

"Yeah I did."

"Ok now that everyone knows their parts lets start placing everyone on stage. And we will do the hardest or most awkward part you might say first. OK Kim you stand here and Ethan you stand right in front of her." Mr Mott said as he moved me and Ethan around. "And now just read through your lines and try and act it out as much as possible. Action."

I took a deep breathe and turned to Ethan and read through my lines; I found one part in italics, that showed what part we were meant to act, _"Romeo and Juliet step closer and kiss"_.

"Mr Mott do we all the parts in italics." I asked.

"Yes, now start from the beginning." Ethan and I said our lines and as I came up to the kiss we both stepped forward; Ethan took his right hand which wasn't holding the script and cupped my cheek as he leaned down. I took my free right hand and put it on his chest where his heart was and stretched up; our lips met and we stayed like that for a few seconds before separating when we heard someone slam the theatre door. I turned to see Paul and Embry follow someone out of the door; I ignored it and turned back to Mr Mott.

"That was perfect; Kim can I talk to you." I nodded and walked to where Mr Mott was standing. "Do you play any musical instruments or sing?"

"I play the guitar and I sing a bit but I'm really bad."

"That's perfect, would you mind playing your guitar and sing in the play." But before I could reply Mr Mott turned to the rest of the class and I snuck away to sit with Quil and Jacob.

"Told you so." Was Quil's first words as I sat down and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, so who slammed the door?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

"Jared and then Paul and Embry ran after him. When you and Ethan kissed he started to shake and ran out the door; it was creepy and freaky. He was shaking like he was last night." Just as Jacob said that the bell rang, I was about to walk out the door into the hallway when Mr Mott called me again; I told Jacob and Quil to go on ahead.

"Kim could you learn this song by next week because then you could perform it to the class." Mr Mott handed me the music and told me to get to my next lesson without giving me time to disagree with idea of me singing. I walked to my next lesson, throughout the day Jared, Paul or Embry didn't return back to school.

The rest of the day passed quickly as soon it was the end of the day; I walked to the car park and waited for Kellan to come when Ethan came to me.

"Hey I was wondering if I could have your number so we could practise sometime." Ethan asked confidently.

"Sure." I got my phone out and swapped it with his as we exchanged numbers.

"Cool so I will see you around."

"Sure. Bye." With that we waved goodbye as I walked over to where Kellan was waiting for me.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked the chapter.**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG I got sooooo many reviews! I'm so happy from all the reviews!**_

_**Over 40 reviews!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you for all your comments!**_

_**Here is another chapter and I hope I get as much reviews as last time!**_

_**I won't be able to update for another 3-4 weeks because I will be on holiday. Sorry but don't forget to review for this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last Time:_

"_Hey I was wondering if I could have your number so we could practise sometime." Ethan asked confidently._

"_Sure." I got my phone out and swapped it with his as we exchanged numbers._

"_Cool so I will see you around."_

"_Sure. Bye." With that we waved goodbye as I walked over to where Kellan was waiting for me._

* * *

As I arrived home I got a text message from Jacob.

_Hey Kim_

_If you're free on Friday night do you want to go to the bonfire with Quil and me? Both our dad's are making us go and they said you could come too. Talk to you tomorrow at school._

_Jake_

I quickly replied saying I could go and would see him tomorrow at school. I quickly finished my boring homework and practised my song I had to perform next week. I finished my practise and went to bed.

The next few days pasted with either Paul or Embry asking me to talk to Jared, who didn't come into school the rest of the week, but I ignored their comments and carried on with my day. Soon it was Friday and the bell had just rung and I was on my way home. I was meeting Jacob and Quil on the beach before the bonfire to hang out. I changed into my bikini and put my shorts and top over my swim suit; then grabbed a bag to put my towel, spare jumper, keys and phone before walked down to First Beach. My house was very secluded with the forest surrounding it so there was a quick path through the forest to the beach.

I spotted Jacob and Quil throwing a football so I ran up to them and intercepted the ball as Quil was throwing to Jacob.

"Hey! So when does the bonfire start?" I asked them cheerily as I have never been to one before.

"Around 6. Do you want to play some football?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," we played football for a while until we decided to go swimming so I took my top and shorts off and put by my bag and ran into the water after Jacob and Quil. I turned and splashed Jacob in the face while he wasn't looking.

"Hey!" I laughed at his annoyed face as he chased me; I swam further and further until I couldn't feel the bottom of the sea floor.

"You can't get me now." I shouted back at him; but just as I said this as huge wave consumed me and I was engulfed in darkness. I frantically waved my arms around to try and reach the surface as my lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. I was able to get one gasp but another current pushed my further underwater. This time I couldn't reach the surface and my lungs started to gasp for air. The cold temperature of the water was starting to freeze my body as my head became lighter and my eyes fell shut as my body went limp.

I don't remember what happened after that. The only memory that I felt was the warmth consume my body again; after that my body started to regain consciousness as something rhythmically pressed against my chest. Something warm and soft touch my lips as a felt warm air enter my body; I felt the bitter salt water come up from my lungs as I coughed. I felt my throat burn from the lack of fresh water and the strong flavour of the salt still left in my mouth.

My eyes flew open as I sat up and coughed more salt water out of my lungs; after most of the water was out of my throat I looked up at the shadows above me. Paul, Embry and Sam were standing above me; Jacob and Quil were crouched in front of me. I felt two burning arms around me, I turned around to see Jared sitting next to me with his arms wrapped around me; his hands moved up and down my arms trying to warm me up. I jumped up away from him but the blood rushed to my head, my eyes started to blur and I felt light headed; because me eyes were blurring I felt disorientated and my legs collapsed. I was waiting for the ground to hit me but before it did two warms grabbed me and stopped me from hitting the ground.

I looked up again, this time my eyes readjusted, and saw Jared looked down at me with a worried expression. The wind blew and I shivered from its cold chill; Jared pulled me closer and wrapped his warm arms around me, gradually the heat emitting from him started to warm me.

"Paul can you grab the towel." Jared asked.

"No man, get it yourself." Paul complained.

"Paul get the towel." Sam ordered Paul; Paul muttered something that I didn't hear under his breathe as he walked over to my bag and grabbed my towel out of it. Jared muttered a thanks back to Paul as he grabbed the towel from Paul; Jared released me for a second as he quickly wrapped the towel around me but not after pulling me into his warm chest and rubbing my back warming me from his unusual warmth through the towel. If this was any other time I wouldn't let Jared do this but I was freezing cold and his warmth was helping.

"What happened?" I choked out through my sore throat. I don't think talking was a good idea because I started to go through another round of coughing; I felt Jared's grip tighten as he winced while I was coughing.

"Kim, are you ok? Can we get you anything?" I heard Jacob ask me from behind; I wriggled out of Jared's grip and turned to face Jacob.

"I think I'm good but I can't remember anything. What happened after I black out?"

"Well the four of us were walking on the beach and we saw you drowning but Jacob and Quil couldn't get to you in time from all the waves. So Jared jumped in and pulled you out; but then you were still unconscious so he had to give you…. umm.. CPR." Embry explain his face contorted into an awkward expression as he mentioned Jared giving me mouth to mouth. Embry rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and kept glancing from the ground to me waiting for my reaction with Jared giving me CPR. I turned to Jared, why would he do that after what I said to him; I know I was being a bitch to him but I had to make a point, so why would he still put up with me.

"Umm…Thank you but why would you do that?" I asked him still confused by his actions.

"Why wouldn't I do that? I told you that I'm trying to show you I'm not an asshole and I really do care about you." Jared responded softly; I looked down at my feet before facing Jacob and Quil.

"What time is it because I guess the bonfire is going to start soon."

"Yeah we should better get going; my dads going to get mad if I'm late." Quil said; I went and grabbed my bag and put my top and shorts on top of my swimsuit now that I was dry from Jared's warm body but was still cold so I looked through my bag to find a jumper to put on. I followed Jacob and Quil to the bonfire site; I turned around to see that Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry in a circle muttering to themselves.

"Are you warm enough Kim?" Quil asked just as I wound my arms around me to warm myself; Jacob slung his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to his body as we walked over to the now visible camp fire. I felt his burning heat through my jumper.

"Jake are you ok? You're burning." I turned to him and placed my hand on his forehead and flinched back from the heat. "Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine."

"Jake you're really burning. Do you want me to get you something?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" He shouted as his body started to shake violently. Then out of no where Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry appeared in front of Quil and I; Jared pulled me further away from Jacob and stood in front of me in a protective stance. Sam and Paul grabbed Jacob and pulled him towards the forest but Jacob was trying to resist.

"Let go of me." He spat at Sam and Paul; Jacob's shaking started to increase rapidly and his body started to blur. What the hell is happening to Jacob? Why are Sam and Paul pulling him away?

"Sam you have to get him out of here now." Jared said; Jared balled his fists and his stance look like he was ready to pounce at any moment. Sam nodded to Jared with a meaningful look; Paul and Sam both dragged Jacob out of sight into the forest.

"Where the hell have they taken Jake?"I shouted at Jared and Embry.

"We can't tell you but you will know soon." Embry said sadly just as a howl erupted through the forest; Embry glanced at Jared who nodded at him. Embry ran into the forest and disappearing into the darkness.

"Embry…" I called after him but it was too late.

"What's going on?" Quil asked frustrated.

"We can't… tell you." Jared repeated again. "Come on let's get to the bonfire." We silently walked towards the where we could see Billy Black, Old Quil and Emily Young sitting around the fire. Jared walked over to Billy and Old Quil while Quil and I sat on a piece of drift wood near the fire.

"What do you think is up with Jake?" I asked.

"I don't know but something is going on and it's got something to do with Sam." Quil said grinding his teeth. We sat there for ten minutes talking and eating the food Emily Young had brought.

_Ring! Ring!_

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Kim, its Edward. Umm I don't know how to say this but… Jacks in hospital." I heard Edward's melodic voice say some of the most heart breaking words.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update for 3-4weeks because I will be on holiday.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**But don't forget to review!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASR REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I'm soooooo sorry for the late update but I was on holiday, please forgive me. I will try and not make my next update so late.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews; when I came back and read them all I was so happy that you guys enjoyed the story!**

**I will try and update as soon as possible but for now please read and enjoy the chapter. Sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the quicker I write.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Ring! Ring!_

_I grabbed my phone out of my bag and answered._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello Kim, its Edward. Umm I don't know how to say this but… Jack is in hospital." I heard Edward's melodic voice say some of the most heart breaking words._

* * *

It took me a few seconds before I could get any words out of my mouth but the words were still jumbled and didn't form any kind of sentence.

"What... I… How…Jack… When…" I took a deep breathe and cleared my mind as much as I could but the thought of Jack lying unconscious on a hospital bed made me feel sick to my stomach. I ignored Quil's puzzled look from my peripheral vision and shakily got up from the drift wood; I walked further away from the huddled group to near the tree line. I licked my dry lips and took another deep breathe.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know much but he was in a car accident. Someone nearby saw the crash and called the ambulance but until Jack wakes up we won't know much. Do you have anyway of getting to Forks hospital?" Edward asked, I could tell he wasn't going to tell me the extent of the injuries now.

"I don't think so, Kellan took the truck and Will isn't back from work." Panic started to set in and tears started to form in my eyes. I wasn't going to let the tears fall, Jack was going to be fine and everything will be the same.

"I can't go into La Push but do you know where the Wallis corner shop is?" Why couldn't he go into La Push? I ignored this small fact and focused on how to get to the hospital. I tried to visualize a route to the shop from here. If I went through the woods it would be a short cut and I could get there quicker.

"Yes."

"Meet me there in 10 minutes. I will come and pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"Thank you so much Edward. You don't know how much this means to me." I relaxed knowing that in 10 minutes I would be able to see my brother.

"See you later. Bye." Edward said as he hung up the phone. I turned back and walked to Quil to tell him I was leaving.

"Q-uil I'm really so-rry but I have to go. E-dward just called me a-nd said that J-ack w-as in a c-ar ac-cident." I stuttered in a rush to tell Quil what had just happened; saying these words let realisation kick in and I felt a sting of more tears blur my vision. Quil expression became worried as he quickly stood up and enveloped me into a hug; I wrapped my arms around him. I hadn't realised but Quil had grown and had packed on more muscles, he wasn't as big or tall as Embry or Jacob but had grown quite rapidly in a short space of time.

"Don't worry Kim everything in going to be fine." Quil said softly as he let go of me and put his hands on my upper arm.

"I just don't want things to happen like last time." I almost whispered as I look down at my feet.

"It wont, do you need a lift anywhere?"

"Don't worry I'm meeting Edward at the corner shop and he is going to take me to Forks hospital. I've got to go, Bye." I grabbed my bag and waved Quil goodbye and walked into the forest and headed to the corner shop. It only took five minutes before I arrived at the corner shop; I sat down outside the shop on a bench. My thoughts were all jumbled in the background but all I could hear was a voice "What If". What if Jack has a concussion and gets amnesia and he might not remember me. What if Jack's injuries paralyse him and he has to be in a wheel chair. What if Jack goes into a coma? What if Jack doesn't make it? I had to stop myself, I couldn't think like that; I had to stay positive but it was almost impossible to be optimistic at a time like this.

"Kim." I jumped at the deep familiar voice; I turned around to see Jared standing only a few metres away from me.

"Hi Jared. What are you doing here? I thought you were still back at the bonfire." I asked confused as to why he was here and not at the bonfire.

"Oh I umm saw you leave, why did you have to leave so quickly? You didn't even hear the legends Billy tells every bonfire." Jared asked kindly, I could tell Jared wanted to ask other questions but didn't ask anymore.

"My brother was in a car accident and I need to get to Forks hospital." At the mention of Forks hospital Jared clenched his fist and his jaw tightened; just like they were waiting for something to happen Sam and Paul emerged out of the forest both wearing… guess what… nothing but a pair of cut offs.

"Don't go to Forks hospital, it's not safe." Jared said once he loosened his jaw. What the hell is that supposed to mean? A HOSPITAL helps people, it doesn't hurt people; God he has to get his views straight on what is safe and what isn't.

"Not going to see my brother isn't an option and how can a hospital not be safe." I stressed and just like Edward said he came ten minutes after he called. His shiny silver Volvo pulled up in front of me. Edward got out of his car and came to sit next to me on the bench.

"Hi. Are you ok?" Edward asked softly.

"I just don't want the same thing to happen to Jack like my parents." I took another deep breathe to try and calm my nerves.

"Don't worry Carlisle is treating him and he will do everything he can to help your brother."

"What are you doing here?" Jared spat at Edward, his form visible shaking.

"Calm down, you don't want to do anything you will regret. Be careful you could hurt her." Edward said as he came and stood between Jared and I.

"I would never hurt her; I would rather die than hurt her." Jared said through gritted teeth.

"Jared calm down." Sam commanded as Jared's form was becoming less visible; Paul and Sam started to tug Jared into the cover of the trees but Jared was desperately trying to resist their efforts.

"Can we go now?" I asked who Edward turned to me and nodded; I got into his car and sped off towards the hospital. During the ride I called Kellan and Will to tell them what had happened and that I would be at the hospital, they said they would get to the hospital as quick as they could. Edward parked the car and we both went to the front desk to find which room Jack was in; I sprinted to the room but stopped as I saw Jack lying on the bed. I gasped; Jack had a cast on his left leg and left arm, bandages on his forehead, he had stitches on his face and right arm but I couldn't see his other leg so I didn't know how much more damage there was. Most of the visible skin was littered with dark purple bruises; my legs felt weak from seeing my brother lying unconscious wrapped in bandages, I have never seen Jack look so weak and vulnerable before.

I wobbled to the chair next to his bed; I carefully took his right hand into mine making sure not to touch any of the injuries. I couldn't stop a few stray tear cascade down my cheek; Edward brought a chair next to me and put his arm around me as a supportive gesture, I turned and gave him a weak smile showing my gratitude for him being here. We just sat in silence for half an hour; Edward knew I wasn't in the mood to talk so kept quiet. Soon Kellan came running into the room; he froze as the sight of Jack shocked him. I got up and walked to Kellan; he pulled his gaze from Jack and looked down at me. He pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him and was comforted by his presence. We pulled apart, Kellan kissed me on my forehead, like he and my brothers always did; he kept his hands on my shoulder as he looked down at me with a worried expression.

"I'm going to go but I will see you later Kim and I'm sure Jack will be better by no time." Edward smiled sympathetically.

"Thank you for everything Edward. See you later." I smiled back as he walked out the door. I sat in my seat and Kellan sat next to me in the chair that Edward had vacated.

"How has he been?" Kellan asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing has happened." I replied not looking away from Jack; we sat there for ten minutes when Will came striding in.

"I came as soon as I could, how is Jack?" Will asked worried as he looked at Jack.

"He hasn't woken up. We're waiting for the doctor to come." I said still not looking away from Jack worried that he might disappear in any second; and like he could hear us Dr. Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but we were having a busy day." Carlisle smiled kindly at me and nodded towards Will and Kellan. "The lady who called saw the truck collide into Jack's car at a crossing; she said it hit the passenger side which is very lucky because if it hit the driver's side of the car he might not be here at all. The truck pushed the car into the trees but unfortunately the trees did hit the driver's side resulting with Jack having a broken leg and arm on the left side, he has a mild concussion but nothing too serious; he had to have a few stitches and bruises but luckily no surgery was involved. He will only need to stay a week in hospital so his body can stabilize but wont be able to work until his leg and arm heal; when he does get home he has to take it easy and not do anything too much. He should wake up in half an hour to 40 minutes, by then the pain killers should have eased up enough for him to regain consciousness and you can talk to him. I think that is all…" Carlisle said glancing down at his clipboard in his hands; I relaxed knowing that Jack will be home in a week.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen; for everything you have done." Will said as he shook Carlisle hand.

"Call me Carlisle and it was the least I could do; the more Jack rests the quicker he will recover. You can visit anytime you want while Jack is in hospital. Nice to see you again Kim; I hope you come by my house again for another visit."

"Thank you Carlisle and I would love to come by sometime, Emmet has been talking about going to play baseball with me." I replied with a smile; my heart lifted knowing that Jack would be home soon, Carlisle nodded and left the room. I walked over to Will and hugged him but this time out of joy and not out of worry and sadness. We all grabbed a chair and sat around Jack as we waited in the room for the next 40 minutes talking and just like Carlisle said Jack started to slowly wake up. My face broke into a smile, finally being able to see Jack awake and safe.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"I'm alright, I mean I've been better but I just feel a bit numb now. But hey it's better to be numb than in pain." He replied groggily and still half asleep but with a slight smile on his face. We all talked for another hour before Will said it was getting late and that we should get going back home. We all said goodbye to Jack, who instantly fell asleep. I got into Will's car and Kellan drove back in his truck; Will and I talked on the journey home but once I got home I went straight to bed, I was exhausted from everything that had happened today I needed a good night's rest.

The weekend passed quickly, nothing much happened; my brothers and I went to visit Jack on Saturday and Sunday, Carlisle said he was making progress and should be home by the end of next week. I haven't seen or talked to anyone from the bonfire so my worries about Jacob grew over the weekend but knowing that I would see him on Monday reassured me.

* * *

_**Ok I hoped you liked the chapter. I am so sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**_

_**Please don't forget to review and give me what you think about this chapter.**_

_**I am so sorry again for the late update! I came back from my holiday and then was swarmed by teachers stressing me out about GCSE's. **_

_**Please please please please please review!**_

_**I will try and update as soon as I can but I won't promise anything, but I will promise that it wont be as late as this one.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Thank you for being so patient, starting a new school year is always hard. I just got my new laptop and hopefully I can update quicker than I did last time. **

**I know I was very bad at updating recently and I hate it when authors don't update regularly so I am so so so sorry.**

**I'm trying to work out when is the best time to update because I don't get back from school until 5:00 but sometimes 6:30 because of sport matches.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and for being very kind about my lack of updates and the great response from the last chapter.**

**I got one review saying that it isn't like New Moon and I do understand what you mean but I won't be following the book completely but the outcome or essence will be there.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The weekend passed quickly, nothing much happened; my brothers and I went to visit Jack on Saturday and Sunday, Carlisle said he was making progress and should be home by the end of next week. I haven't seen or talked to anyone from the bonfire so my worries about Jacob grew over the weekend but knowing that I would see him on Monday reassured me._

* * *

I arrived at school early Monday morning; the days were getting colder so I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a short sleeve top with a zip-up jumper. I walked straight to my locker as I couldn't find Jacob or Embry; Quil texted me this morning saying that he was ill and wasn't coming into school. I had my morning lessons but Jacob, Embry, Paul or Jared didn't turn up; soon it was lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria. I couldn't find anyone to sit with so I sat down by myself at a table in the corner of the room. It felt strange not hearing the laughter of my best friends; we have been as close as any friends could get but maybe this was their way of saying that they didn't want to be my friends anymore.

"Hey Kim." a deep voice said from across the table, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise someone standing across the table from me; I was still looking down at my food, I slowly looked up and saw Jared staring at me with adoration.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria and sat on a bench outside.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Jared looked at me nervously.

"Well you can probably tell that I really like you." he smiled nervously at me before continuing. "And I wanted to know if you would give me a chance. I know I was an asshole before but I will never even think about doing anything to hurt you. So will you give me a chance?" He looked straight in the eye, the emotions behind those eyes made me want to believe everything he said; and I did. I tore me gaze from his and looked out at the forest on the other side of the car park; I turned back to Jared to give him my answer. He did save my life on Friday so I did owe him, and he wouldn't save my life if he didn't care; I could give him one chance.

"Ok I will give you one last chance but if you mess up that's it. And you did save my life so I do owe you." I smiled up at him as he grinned back at me. "Can I ask a question though?"

"Sure."

"Why weren't you in History this morning? And where are Jake, Embry and Paul?" Jared shifted in his seat and looked down at the floor averting my curious gaze.

"Ummm…. We work for Sam and he wanted us to help him out this morning." His voice sounded truthful but I could tell that he wasn't giving me all the details. Jacob hated Sam so why would he work for him. Before I could ask another question the bell rang for our next lesson.

"Are you coming to class?" I asked but knew the next sentence would be that he has to help Sam with something and that he was going to ditch.

"No but I'll pick you up at the end of school and maybe we can go catch a movie?" he asked optimistically.

"Sorry but I have work later and I'm meeting up with Alice who's dragging me to go shopping." I rolled my eyes at the last part because I hated shopping; I did go shopping to buy clothes but I wouldn't go every weekend and spent it on things I didn't need. I remember the battle with Alice over the weekend about taking me shopping which she won. I laughed remembering Alice whining over the phone; Jared's body went stiff and he balled his fists at the mention of Alice. What did he have against all the Cullen's? They are really nice people.

"I've got to go." He muttered before he sprinted across the car park and went straight into the forest. The rest of the day passed quickly with no sign from Jared; I was waiting for Kellan to come out of his lessons at the end of the day when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello Kim!" A sweet melodic voice sang into the phone. I knew instantly who that was. Alice Cullen.

"Hey Alice," I chuckled.

"Well I have some good news."

"Good news for me or you?"

"Well both of us. I talked to your boss at work and convinced him to let you off work today sooooo you have more time to go shopping with me." I groaned at the last part.

"That isn't good news for me and I don't need any new clothes so why are we going shopping for so long?" Alice gasped dramatically.

"Never say you don't need clothes," Alice told me like she was a teacher telling off a kindergartner. "Clothes are a vitally need and you can never have too many."

"Sure," I said still not convinced. "But thanks for talking to my boss and getting me off work. When should I come over to yours?"

"Why don't you come over now, schools over. And we won't go shopping all them time if that helps."

"Sure I'll get Kellan to drop me off at yours as soon as he gets his ass out of school and into the car. See you then, bye."

"Bye." Alice sang as she hung up.

Why won't Kellan hurry up and just as I thought that he came out of the doors laughing with his friends. Finally! He waved to his friends before walking over to me as we climbed into the truck.

"Kellan, could you drop me off at the Cullen's house? Alice talked to Derek and got me off work so she could take me shopping for longer, whoopee." I said the last part sarcastically.

"It will be fine." We drove to the Cullen's' house and just like last time I was here it took my breath away every time. I closed the truck door and said bye to Kellan and that I would call him or my others brothers when I was going to be picked up. I was walking towards the house when someone shouted my name.

"Hey Kim." I walk over to Emmet who was in the garage working on his car and gave him a hug.

"Hey Emmet. Is Alice really dragging me to go shopping?" I groaned the last part not wanting to know the answer.

"Nope I got you out of her torturing you for the afternoon. I know, I know I'm a hero." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him again as my gratitude for getting me out of hours of shopping.

"Thank you so much. So what are we doing instead?"

"Well we where thinking of playing some baseball and you said you liked sport so do you want to join? But you know if you can't keep up you can always be the ref or watch us, or more me, getting loads of home runs." He said proudly; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah, I can so beat you." I said just as confidently but inside knew I was going to crash and burn. How the hell was I meant to beat someone who was double or triple my width and was well over 6ft with gigantic muscles which bulge under his top.

"Sure you will with those tiny things you call arms." He laughed as he poked my arms.

"Hey I can play sports, it's just that some of us are not all gigantic."

"Hey Kim." I turned around to see Edward coming out the house with Jasper, Alice, Rosaline, Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey, how are you all? How is Jack doing?" I asked and heard Carlisle's perfect voice laugh.

"You came and saw him yesterday Kim and yes he is making a steady recovery."

"Well I've got to go." Edward said as he said goodbye and gave a last final wave before climbing into his Volvo and speeding down the road.

"He is going to go see Bella, his girlfriend." My face must have shown some confusion as Alice answered the reason for Edward's sudden departure. We all went into the back garden where I found that there was a baseball pitch set up with the bases perfectly placed.

We started to play and obviously Emmet was right. He hit every ball placing them in perfectly where there weren't any pitchers and after every home run he was never out of breath. Soon the game ended and I was heading back home in Will's car.

* * *

Tuesday morning

I was dreading today. I walked down the hallway to my first lesson, we continued with the play and as I went onto the stage I scanned the class and couldn't find Jared, Jacob, Embry or Paul. We ran through the lines for ten minutes when Jared, Embry and Paul walked into the room with no sign of Jacob; I turned and caught Jared's gaze and gave him a small smile, his face transformed as his eyes lit up and beamed back at me. I turned back to Ethan and continued with the play; we only had ten minutes left of the lesson and I was desperate for Mr Mott to forget about my performance but of course what teacher will forget certain things at your time of need.

"Kim have you prepared the song?" Mr Mott asked me. I nodded as I grabbed my guitar.

"Do I have to do this?" Hoping that he will be kinds enough to let me off and get out of performing at all.

"Yes Kim." I stood in the middle of the stage and looked at the class. I took a deep breath and started.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

My eyes met with Jareds, he smiled at me his eyes showing a deep emotion that I could only guess as love but I must have misinterpreted. I blushed slightly and averted my gaze.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I couldn't help but glance up at Jared at the end, I saw his gazing adoringly at me; I should make myself have false hopes. To think that someone like Jared would ever think of me in anything more than a friend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked the chapter and I apologise now for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have made in this chapter or chapters perivious.**

**Please please please review review review review review review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so so so sorry for the late update which I know is unacceptable but my school work has to come first.**

**School is being a pain with all the homework and after school matches; I again apologise for the late update and I will try my best to update quicker.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please please don't forget to review.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_I couldn't help but glance up at Jared at the end, I saw his gazing adoringly at me; I should make myself have false hopes. To think that someone like Jared would ever think of me in anything more than a friend._

* * *

I walked down the aisle and took a seat as the audience erupted into applause, I realised my breath that I hadn't realised that I had been holding from my nerves; Mr Mott applauded my performance but I didn't take any comments into account because all I could think of was that it was finally over. I sat looking to the front but out of my peripheral vision I could see someone walking down and taking the seat next to me.

"You were amazing," a deep husky voice whispered in my ear; I jerked around to see Jared sitting next to me, his face only inches away from mine. I pulled back and gave him a small smile as I looked down and blushed but was too faint to see with my tanned skin.

"Thanks, I didn't really want to do it but Mr Mott said I had to," I whispered back to him as Mr Mott went into a long lecture about the art of drama that would probably last the whole lesson, the good thing about these talks was that he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"So since last time you couldn't make it, do you want to go see a movie on tonight?" I looked up a Jared shocked that he would ask again. My head was spinning with possibilities, should I say yes? Should I say no or give him a chance? In the end I decided to go with my heart which like always secretly liked Jared.

"Sure," I smiled back at him. His face split into a huge grin and his eyes twinkled.

"After school we can go to Port Angela and chose a movie then." The bell rang and I waved bye to Jared as we split to go to our own classes, but I couldn't stop thinking about how his face became upset that we were separating; that can't be right. Soon it was lunch, I walked into the cafeteria to see Jared and Embry waving and calling my name over to their table, Paul was concentrating on his food not looking up as I took my seat between Embry and Jared.

"Hey long time no see," Embry said as he put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a sideways hug. I didn't know if I was still mad at Emrby but I could never stay mad for long at any of my friends, I could hear a subtle growl from Jared and looked at his puzzled as he gave Emrby a death glare who just laughed at Jared's expression.

"I don't know if I should be pissed at you or forgive you?" I said to Embry who removed his arm and looked down guilty.

"I'm sorry Kim, I really am but I can't tell you at least not now," Embry glanced quickly at Jared; I looked back to Jared who was watching Embry careful almost waiting to step in.

"Ok I will forgive you but don't do it again because I was really worried what had happened to you. You just took off after we were at Jakes house. Have you heard from Jake or Quil recently?" Embry shifted uncomfortable and looked away from my eyes.

"I'm not sure but I heard they were both ill. Jakes almost better and will be back to school soon." Embry was still looking down at his hands. Something was up, I could tell anytime if any of my friends were lying and this was like a luminous sign beeping above his head shouting lying.

"You're not telling me something."

"What, no that's all I know."

"Embry I've known you for years and I'm not stupid, I can tell when you're lying."

"I never said you were stupid," Embry defended quickly. I could tell he was purposefully leaving out some information but I decided to drop.

"Fine, just tell me when you feel like it," just as I had finished my sentence the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I went straight to my locker to collect my books when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I spun around to be face by a broad muscular chest I looked up to meet Jared's mesmerizing eyes.

"Hey uh ... can I walk you to your next lesson?" Jared asked looking at me hopefully.

"Sure," I grabbed the last of my books and headed to Maths which Jared also had but unfortunately Jared sat at the back and I sat at the front as Mr Summers decided everyone should be seated alphabetically. I took my seat next to Katie Bates a girl who was on the same volleyball team as me, we sometimes talked but we were never close that we would meet up outside school but I thought she was nice enough.

"So what's up with you and Jared?" Katie asked as soon as I had taken my seat next to her, her question intrigued other girls sitting around me as they all turned their attention to me. I should have suspected this to happen when you even spend time with the most popular guy in school who has just come back after a miraculous disappearance.

"Yeah I saw you hanging out with Jared, Paul and Embry at lunch today. What's up with that? Why were they gone for so long and why?" Tina suddenly jumped into the conversation as she saw the opportunity to find out some gossip about the three guys and why they had missed so much of school. "I heard he hasn't talked to any of his friends and he and Paul quit the football team." I never spoke to Tina much but what I do know is that she can't keep a secret and was the queen gossip of the school which usually resulted in the start of numerous rumours.

"Nothing in going on, I am just friends with Jared if you can even call it that. I have never had a conversation with Paul, and Embry has been my best friend since I was little so that's probably why I they asked me to sit with them. But as for why they were away for two weeks I have no idea and they have not told me a single thing about that or why Jared and Paul have quit the team." I finished my statement annoyed at the interrogation from the girls crowing around my seat but luckily Mr Summers arrived into the room and asked for everyone to take their seats and to be quiet. The lesson bored me as we repeated the same thing from last lesson, the bell rang as Jared escorted me to my next lesson and soon it was the end of school. I met Jared at my locker as we walked outside to the car park where I found Kellan, early for once, waiting for me.

"Hey Kellan I'm going to go see a movie with Jared tonight in Port Angeles so I will see you at home later." I saw Kellan's expression change dangerously as he looked at Jared, who was standing behind me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Kim?" Kellan took my arm and brought me further away from the car.

"Kim I don't think this is a good idea I mean only a few weeks ago you hated him for whatever reason and now you are going out to see a movie with him. I don't like him or trust him." Kellan stated while eyeing Jared, who was still standing by Kellan's truck a few metres away.

"I didn't like him either but I am giving him one chance and recently when I've talked to Jared, he seemed nice. So don't worry I will be fine. See you at home." With that I gave Kellan a hug and we walked back to his truck.

"I still don't trust you and if you do anything to hurt my sister I will personally make you pay." Kellan said glaring at Jared.

"Don't worry I wouldn't think of doing anything that would hurt Kim." Jared said honestly. I could still see Kellan was not convinced but let me go, I said bye to Kellan. Jared and I walked to his car as he opened the door for me. I was not expecting that but apparently chivalry still existed for Jared. I gave him a smile before climbing into his car, Jared was sitting in the driver's side and closing the door just as I remembered that I didn't have my money with me or at least not enough to go see a movie.

"Wait. I just remembered." I suddenly said.

"What, what's wrong, have I done something. Oh great I've already done something without leaving the school." Jared started to panic.

"Wow relax Jared" I placed a hand on Jared's arm in hope to calm him down. "It's nothing it's just I don't have any money with me so can we stop at my house so I can grab some money?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean no, I need money to go to the cinema," I asked puzzled to what he was talking about.

"I mean no because I am paying for your ticket and-"

"No you're not, I'm paying of mine and you can pay for yours." Eventually Jared won the argument because he was the one driving. Soon we arrived at the cinema and we went to choose the movie. We selected the movie we were going to see and went to buy some popcorn and snack. A woman in her 20's was leaning bored on the counter until she saw Jared and I walk over; she straightened up and quickly fixed herself and smiled seductively to Jared. Jared hadn't taken any notice of the women and was fixated looking at me adoringly, I smiled back up at him.

"Hi I'm Whitney how can I help you?" she rested her elbows on the counter and leaned over towards Jared exposing her cleavage. Why would girls do that? I never saw the appeal of putting yourself on display like that but somehow felt self-conscious about myself. Whitney was flawless with perfect features but with a bit too much make-up, but altogether was stunning.

"Can I have a large drink and a large popcorn, Kim what do you want?" Jared turned to me after scanning the menu.

"I'll have a small popcorn. How can you eat all of a large popcorn? Wait don't answer that I've seen how much I've eaten at school."

"What can I say I'm a growing boy." I giggled at Jared's reply.

"If you are still growing that would be worrying." Jared paid for the snacks and we were walking to our cinema room when I noticed a piece of paper sticking out from Jared's popcorn.

"What's this?" Jared turned to me puzzled; I pulled out the folded paper and quickly read it to myself.

_Hey if you get bored with her I'm always free. Here is my number 5826 257, Whitney xxx_

A pang of jealous shoot through me, I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't know Jared that well and I already was feeling emotions that I have never experienced this quickly about someone new before.

"I think this is for you," I passed it to him not looking in his eyes in fear of seeing a glint in his eyes showing me that he would rather be with her than me. I quickened my pace and walking into the room to find our seats; I sat down and took a deep breathe to calm myself and to shake away all and any doubts or fears. Just enjoy the movie and have a good time I thought to myself. A few seconds after I had sat down Jared came and sat next to me.

"Are you ok?" Jared asked; I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face. I positioned my whole body to the screen and nodded without saying a sound. We were early and the movie or commercials hadn't started yet.

"Kim," Jared sighed. I felt his scorching hands around my waist as he turned my body toward him; I dropped my head and looked down at my hands. He removed his hands from my waist and gently tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"You know I don't care about her," Jared spoke softly, his eyes boring into mine. I knew who he was talking about; Whitney.

"I'm fine and it doesn't matter, it's not like we have been on lots of dates or that we are a couple because we aren't."

"Kim, I care about you more than you probably think and I want us to me more than friends but I think I'm going a bit fast so I will wait until we both are at that stage."

"There's something different about you compared to any other guys I know. You make me feel things I have never felt before and I do care about you too." A smile spread across his face but before he could say anything else the movie started and I turned myself back towards the front. Jared put his arm around my shoulders trying to bring me closer to him; I leaned into him and settled in the warmth of his hard chest.

The movie ended and we were in his car driving back home.

"Let's play 20 questions." Jared said.

"Ok I'll start, any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"One brother called Alex and he is 21 at university. Tell me about your family."

"Umm I have three brothers Will, Jack and Kellan. Kellan is 18, Jack is 20 and Will is 21."

"Is Jack and Will at university?"

"No they stayed and got a job after my parents died." I bit my lip as tears welled in my eyes; I blinked as was able to keep the tears from spilling. Jared glanced my way but I didn't meet his gaze so he wouldn't see my teary eyes but Jared noticed and pulled over on the side of the road.

"I'm so sorry Kim I shouldn't have been too noisy." He pulled me into a hug; as we pulled apart his brows pulled together as he looked frustrated almost like he wanted to comfort me more but prevented himself. We talked on the journey home but neither of us said anything about my parents. Jared parked in the driveway and he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for me. I smiled as we both walked to the door.

"I had a great time, thanks you." I smiled up at him.

"I have a great time too and I'm sorry again about earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Jared leaned down and his lips gently touched mine at first but I stretched up and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Jared leaned down and held my waist, he pulled me closer; his tongue united with mine as our kiss turned more passionate. Finally we pulled away for a breath; the kiss tingled body every part of my body and sent shivers down my spine. It was perfect like we were made for each other as our bodies melted together. We still gazed into each other's eyes and my arms were still around his neck as his arms were on my waist.

"I know I said I would take it slow but I want to ask now. Do you want to be my girlfriend? I will understand if you say no because I am taking this fast but I want you to know that I am still serious and will do everything to make you happy."

"Yes." I gave a simple reply back. Jared's face lit up like a child's first sight of snow, his face split into a huge smile as he picked me up and twirled me around. I couldn't help myself laugh at his actions as he spun me around. After Jared had put me to the ground we said goodbye and I went inside while he went to his car.

"So how was it?" Kellan asked as soon as I walked into the lounge; he with both Will and Jack were sitting on the sofa but were now looking at me instead of the T.V screen.

"It was fine."

"He didn't do anything did he?" Will interrogated further.

"It's none of your business."

"It is and we want to know what happened." Jack pushed further.

"We went to see and movie. Have you started making dinner?"

"Yes, the pasta is boiling. Now what really happened and did he try anything." I walked out the room not answering their question. The night passed quickly and I couldn't stop feeling so happy that Jared was now my boyfriend. Everything would have been perfect if I knew what was wrong with Jacob and Quil; I know Embry said they were ill but wanted to know what was really wrong, they were my best friends and I was worried about them.

* * *

**I apologise again for the very late update but hopefully I have made it up by updating with the longest chapter yet.**

**I will try my best to update quicker but please please don't forget to update.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their alerts and favourites. I really do mean when I say it means a lot to me and makes me so happy to see so many people enjoying my story.

**Now that I am on Christmas break I can hopefully update more but I have Science GCSE coming up and have to revise.**

**I have not done this is a while but I will do it now for all the chapters I have not done it for...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

"_We went to see and movie. Have you started making dinner?"_

_Yes, the pasta is boiling. Now what really happened and did he try anything." I walked out the room not answering their question. The night passed quickly and I couldn't stop feeling so happy that Jared was now my boyfriend. Everything would have been perfect if I knew what was wrong with Jacob and Quil; I know Embry said they were ill but wanted to know what was really wrong, they were my best friends and I was worried about them. _

_

* * *

_

The next morning I woke up easily and surprisingly with eagerness. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. I showered and changed quickly before descending down the stairs into the kitchen where Kellan, Will and Jack were all sitting at the table.

"Morning," I said as I entered into the kitchen cheerily.

"Morning," they replied back in unison.

"Well someone is especially happy. Does it have anything to do with Jared?" Jack asked while watching me carefully for my reaction but I turned away from all three of their eyes as I reached into the cupboard to grab some cereal. After a quick breakfast and a conversation with my brothers I was in the car on my way to school in Kellan's truck.

"I know you won't tell me or Will or Jack what is going on with you and Jared but just be careful ok?" Kellan said as he parked in the school car park. I twisted my body to angle towards Kellan.

"Don't worry I will be fine and I know how to take care myself," I said. We both got out the car and walked into school until we separated to our separate lockers. I had just turned around back from waving bye to Kellan when I was attacked by a warm welcoming hug while being lifted off from the ground and spun around. The warm muscular arms encircled my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew who it was. How could I not. It was Jared. As he placed me down on the ground I was met by his deep chocolate coloured eyes that drew me in even more every day. He leaned in and pecked my lips; I couldn't help but smile as our lips met.

"Miss me much?" I joked.

"Terribly. I missed you so much." He pouted and I giggled at his expression. He entwined our fingers as we walked to my locker to grab my books for my lesson. The rest of the day passed too quickly for my liking, I hate it when time passes by so quickly when you enjoy it. At lunch I sat with Jared, Paul and Embry but still no word from Jacob or Quil which fuelled my curiosity even more. I know I should stay out of other people's business but I can't help but wonder something doesn't add up; it wasn't like Quil or Jacob to be this quiet. I sat between Jared and Embry while Paul was directly opposite me, Jared put his arm around my shoulders and effortlessly pulled my chair closer to his so our shoulders, and all of my left side was touching him. I smiled to myself; I heard Paul muttered something under his breath which caused Embry to erupt into laughter.

Even though my worry and curiosity for Quil and Jacob were killing me but I was too preoccupied with Jared to give it any more depth in thought. Being with Jared brought a new light to my day and I know that sounds very cheesy and sappy, but it was true. He made me feel perfect and I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Simply things sent my heart flying; he would look at me with adoring eyes which made me feel like I was the only person in the room with him.

"So Kim what are you doing on Friday?" Embry asked me, jolting me from my day dream.

"Umm nothing I think," I replied.

"Well some of us were going to First Beach and wanted to know if you want to come since September is almost over and it's starting to get cold soon."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

The week passed quickly and now it was Friday and I was getting ready to go to the beach. It was just about warm enough to wear my bikini with a tank top and shorts on top. I walked to the beach where I found Jared, Paul and Embry joking and talking wearing some swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

"Hey Kim!" Embry yelled as I walked over. Jared rushed over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey." Jared said once he let go of me and I smiled up at him.

"Race you to the sea." Embry shouted as he and Paul pulled their shirts off and ran to the sea. Jared looked at me asking me for permission to go, I rolled my eyes before he kissed me on the cheek and ripped his top off to join Embry and Paul in the water. I couldn't help but analyse Jared's amazingly chiselled and muscular body. I took my top, shorts and shoes off and placed them in my bag. I placed my bag on the sand when I felt two hands cover my eyes. Crap, what if it is a murder or a kidnapper. I started to panic and was about to scream until I felt them leaned in by my right ear and whisper. I felt my body tense waiting for the voice to come.

"Hey, Kim. Long time no see." I instantly relaxed as a smile stretched across my face, I was so familiar to that voice that brought back many memories and emotions I had forgot about. I took the hands away from my eyes and spun around to see Liam standing right in front on me. Liam was over six foot with a very muscular body from all the sports he plays. He has piercing sea blue eyes that contrast against his brown chocolate colour hair and perfect white teeth. (A.N. If you watch 90210 my character of Liam looks the same as the Liam from 90210 but with a different personality).

"What no hug." Liam pouted as I pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stretched onto my tip toes to place my face in the crook of his neck. Our bodies moulded together as my stomach made contact with his muscular stomach, which was bare because he was only wearing shorts. I missed Liam, he brought back so many feelings and memories that I have put away in the back of my mind.

* * *

JPOV:

I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. She was perfect in every way, well she was my imprint. I couldn't even find one fault in her. I was in the sea wrestling with Paul not seriously but in a pack brother kind of way.

"Shit Jared you're in trouble." I heard Embry say.

"No way I can beat Paul easily," I replied as I tried to grip Paul but he was fast and countered it.

"Jared I'm not talking about Paul, I'm talking about Kim." Embry stated. I froze as my mind raced with scenarios. I shoved Paul away and looked towards Embry who was looking back at the beach. I traced Embry's line of vision to find a guy stand behind Kim with his hands over Kim's eyes and leaning into her ear whispering.

"_Hey, Kim. Long time no see." _the guy says to Kim and because of my amazing wolf abilities I can hear what they are talking about from this distance. She spun around. She looked up at him with a dazzling smile; I couldn't help a fierce emotion of rage and jealous mix together. Who did he think he was?

"_What no hug."_ Kim launched herself at him and pulled him into a hug as their arms wound around each other. My heart went into overload with a combination of jealousy and heart break to see Kim with someone else.

"Jared calm down, you are shaking like hell." Paul warned me. My fists clenched together as I started to make my way towards them. Kim looked amazing in her white bikini showing her flat stomach and toned legs. Jared concentrate I said to myself, you have a mission which is to kill that idiot who is getting much to close and cosy with my girlfriend. Before I could make a step onto the beach Embry stepped in front of me. What the hell did he think stopping me from kicking that guy's ass for hitting on my girlfriend?

"Jared I think you should know a few things before you go over there." Embry said.

"Make it quick Call because I'm pissed off and I'm going to kick that guys ass," I said through gritted teeth not taking my eyes off Kim and the guy.

"I know who that guy is."

"Who is he?" I averted my eyes to Embry.

"His name is Liam and he is Kim's ex-boyfriend." I didn't know what to think or do. I knew Kim must of had previous boyfriends because who wouldn't want to date her, she was perfect but I never thought what I would do if I ever met one of them, actually I would probably go and kick their ass but that might not be a good idea at the moment with Kim too close she could get hurt. I stepped passed Embry and jogged over to Kim and him.

"Kim!" I called to her and she let go of Liam and turned around to me.

"Hey Jared," she replied, as I put my arm around her and leaned down to kiss Kim on the cheek.

"Oh yeah this is Liam and this is Jared." Kim introduced. "Jared you're wet from the sea," Kim giggled as she tried to get out of my grasp but I held on and pulled her closer to me soaking her body. Eventually she gave up.

Liam was tall but had nothing on me; I towered over him. One vital problem was that Liam and Kim had history; they had memories that I can never go back and replace but one thing I knew for sure was that I was going to create my own memories of Kim and I. Ok this imprinting has made me really whipped but then again I would never take back imprinting on Kim in a million years. I was so gratefully that the imprinting showed me Kim because I was too stupid to see her right in front of me before and I would miss the most important and precious person in my life.

"So how long have you two being going out for?" Liam asked.

"We only became official on Tuesday." I replied. It doesn't matter that we have only been official for a couple of days because it doesn't change the way I feel about her. "So which school do you go to?" I asked Liam.

"I graduated a year early from high school so I am a sophomore in college now. What about you?" Liam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I go to La Push High School with Kim."

"Oh," Liam smirked. "Well I've got to go; maybe we can meet up sometime and catch up." Liam asked Kim.

"Yeah sure do you still have my number?"

"Always will have it. Bye." Liam gave Kim a hug; I suppressed my growl as Kim moved out of my arms and into his. I couldn't help but feel protective of Kim and I didn't like other guys making a move on her. I know Embry told me Liam was Kim's ex-boyfriend but I wanted to know from Kim who he was to her. After Kim and Liam let go of each other and waved good bye before Liam left jogging through the woods.

* * *

KPOV:

"So... how do you know him?" Jared asked casually but eager to know the answer.

"Well, Liam is my ex-boyfriend."

"How long were you two going out for?" Jared pressed.

"Jared it was two years ago, it's in the past," I answered, I know Jared is my boyfriend and wants to know about my past relationships but it felt like he was interrogating me and I didn't like it when people would pressure me.

"I just want to know, so how long? How serious were you?" I huffed and turned around starting to put my clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked baffled.

"I know you want to know what happened in my past but I don't like being bombarded with questions like I'm being interrogated."

"Please don't go, I'm really sorry that I upset you. Why don't we go on a walk?" Jared asked hopefully. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Sure." Jared grinned as he offered his hand and we walked down the beach.

"What's your favourite colour?" It might be strange that we are boyfriend and girlfriends even though we don't know much about each other but somehow we both click. We got along so easily there was no effort needed that it was enjoyable to be in each other's company.

"Now it's blue."

"Why did you change?" I asked.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes and that is now my favourite colour." I couldn't help but become embarrassed and look down at my feet as we walk. I bit on my bottom lip not knowing what to say back to that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jared said softly as he stopped us and gently pulled me around in front of him but I still kept looking down at my feet. He used his free hand to tilt my chin upwards so our eyes met. "You know I did just say my favourite colour was blue because of your beautiful eyes and then you looked away so I couldn't see them." Jared pouted and I smiled.

"Thank you for the comment but it just took me by surprise," I told him honestly because I know I wasn't ugly but I wasn't pretty, so getting a comment like that from Jared shocked me.

"Kim you are beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you different, because if they did they are blind and jealous." Jared said with such sincerity that it made my heart explode with emotions. I smiled up at Jared and placed my hand on his cheek before pulling his face closer to mine and stretching on my tip toes so our foreheads rest against each other.

"Thank you," I whispered as our lips met. The kiss was first soft and gentle, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arm's encircled my waist as he pressed our bodies together. Our kiss became more passionate and our tongues deepened the kiss. We pulled our lips apart to regain our breaths but still remained with our bodies pressed together.

"Jared!" Someone called, I let go of Jared and tried to pull away but Jared kept a firm hold on me and smiled as he turned and looked behind him.

"What do you want Paul?" Jared asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Sam has called a meeting, we have to go. It's urgent." Jared groaned and I stopped myself from making any comments about Sam.

"I should be going and it looks like you need to go too," I said as I untangled myself from Jared.

"I'll see you later," Jared said as he gave me one last kiss before I grabbed my bag and started my way into the woods. "Kim where are you going?" Jared said as he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"I'm going home." I replied puzzled but Jared face looked concerned while his body was slightly shaking.

"Do you always walk through the woods?"

"Yeah, my house is kind of in the woods and it's a short walk." Jared's shaking intensified slightly. Paul rushed over and whispered something in Jared's ear that made his shaking subside. There was defiantly something strange going on.

"You shouldn't walk in the woods by yourself, it's dangerous." Jared said concerned. "I'll walk you home," Jared said then turned around to Paul. "Tell Sam I will be a bit late but I will be there soon." Even though I told Jared I could walk myself I eventually gave up. The journey back wasn't awkward but strange as Jared was unusually quiet apart the occasionally small talk; he looked like he was thinking about something very deeply and seriously.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please don't forget to review because I would really like to know what you think of my story. I will try my best to update again before the end of the Christmas holiday.**

**And don't forget to review review review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews, story alerts ect that you have added my story to. I also got a review about my spelling mistake for one of the characters names and I am very sorry for the mistake; I will try my best to not make it again. If anyone reading my story finds any more spelling mistakes please tell me so I don't make it again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Read and I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review to give me your insight of what you think about the story.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_You shouldn't walk in the woods by yourself, it's dangerous." Jared said concerned. "I'll walk you home," Jared said then turned around to Paul. "Tell Sam I will be a bit late but I will be there soon." Even though I told Jared I could walk myself I eventually gave up. The journey back wasn't awkward but strange as Jared was unusually quiet apart the occasionally small talk; he looked like he was thinking about something very deeply and seriously._

* * *

Saturday morning didn't start off very well because I was late to wake up or in my case 10:30. I quickly changed and ate breakfast before jumping into the car with Jack to get a lift to Denny's Garage for work. Work was unbelievably boring and the clock felt like it was purposely ticking slowly. Edward told me that he and his family were out for the weekend on a hiking trip. 10 minutes before I got off work Liam walks into the garage.

"What a coincidence, I didn't know you worked here Kim," Liam faked being surprise.

"Really? Well what a surprise what are you doing here?" I played along.

"Well I came by to get some gas for my bike, so when do you finish?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"Well why don't I pay for the gas then wait for you to finish work then give you a lift." Liam offered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"No problem and I'm heading that way anyway, do you want to go cliff diving afterward? I haven't been in a while and most people I know are busy or are at college."

"Sure but I need to go home first." After I finished work I walked outside and saw Liam's new motorbike. He use to have one but this was a brand new black sleek bike, the old one was an average bike but this was looked very expensive and top of the end model.

"You got a new bike," I said as I got a better look at the bike.

"Yep, I saved some money and my parent helped me pay for the bike but I paid for most of it. It was kind of my birthday present from them. Hop on and you can ride on it but I'm driving." Liam climbed onto the bike and I climbed on from behind and wrapped my arms around him. "Hold on." He revved the engine before speeding off; I kept a tight grip around his waist as we drove into La Push towards my house at a very fast speed.

"Enjoy the ride?" Liam asked me as we arrived at my house and killed the engine; I laughed and nodded my head.

"Are you kidding me it was so fast I thought we were going to fall off when we turned around the corner so quickly, it was so much fun."

"Well I remembered you liked bikes and going fast." He laughed as well. I turned to face the house when I saw Jared standing on the porch leaning on one of the pillars his arms crossed across his chest glaring at someone directly behind me. Which I'm guessing is Liam.

"Jared!" I shouted excitedly; every time I saw Jared I couldn't help but feel pure joy erupt from my heart. I got Jared's attention, he relaxed and jogged down the stairs towards me. He pulled me into a hug, that I very openly accepted, and spun me round; I could help but giggle. He put me down but didn't loosen his grip but instead pulled me in tighter, which I reciprocated, he nuzzled his face into my shoulder; I was on my tip toes and had my face comfortably resting in the crook of his shoulders. We pulled apart slightly but then our lips met softly before it became more passionate. I untangled myself from Jared's arms but he still kept one arm securely around my waist. It felt like ages that me and Jared had been hugging and kissing but in reality it was only for a minute or two.

"Where were you? I got really worried because you weren't home after work." Jared asked pouting but his eyes showed full concern and worry for me.

"Liam came by the garage and he gave me lift home but we kind of took a detour because he got a new bike and I wanted to see how it was." I answered still smiling. "Well why don't we go inside." All three of us walked into the house and for Jared it was his first time coming to my house so I was giving him a tour of the house.

"And this is my bedroom." I said opening the last door, I was never a messy person but if I knew Jared was coming I would have tidied a bit more. Liam was following behind through the whole tour; Jared walked into my room looking around intently. My bedroom was nothing special a double bed, desk, window, closet, mirror, an en-suit attached onto my bedroom and other items in my bedroom but like I said nothing special.

"Your house is really nice," Jared said but before anyone else could say anything I heard the door open and slam closed followed by the shuffling of feet and people murmuring.

"KIM you home?" Will shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm upstairs!" I shouted back. "Do you want to meet my brothers?" I asked Jared.

"Sure." We all went downstairs and heard the voices coming from the kitchen. When I entered I saw all three of my brother carrying bags of food and putting the food away into the fridge.

"Does it really take all three of you to go and buy some food?" I smirked.

"Yep," they replied in unison, they had their backs to us and turned to face me. They had a smile on their face but as soon as they saw Jared and Liam their smiles dropped instantly.

"You all know Liam," I said as the boys said a quick hello. "This is Jared. Jared this is my brother Will, who is the oldest. Jack the second oldest and you know Kellan who is the third oldest." I introduced each of my brothers. They exchanged a simple greeting.

"Kim do you still want to go cliff diving?" Liam asked from behind.

"Just give me a minute to get changed. Why don't you all go into the living room." I don't think that was a good idea to leaves them in the same room but didn't know where else they could go.

I descended down the stairs into the living room to see each of my brothers sitting in the single chairs; Jared and Liam were sitting on the sofa on opposite ends. The atmosphere was uncomfortably tense and I wanted to get out the room as soon as I got in.

"Do you want to go?" I said and Jared and Liam stood up quick, Jared walked over to me and entwined our fingers. "Bye!" I shouted as I was out the door with Jared and Liam. All three of us walked to the cliffs; I quickly took my shoes and clothes off so I was standing in my bikini before running to the edge of the cliff.

"See you in the water!" I shouted over my shoulders before jumping off the edge.

"KIM!" I heard Jared shout as gravity pulled me down; soon I felt the cold water hit my feet before I sank further into water. I flapped my hands and feet to get the surface but was too far down and my lungs stared to burn for oxygen. A warm arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the surface, I gladly gulped the air and warm arm pulled me into his chest; he spun me round so I was gazing into Jared's never ending chocolate eyes.

"Kim are you ok?" he asked panicked.

"Jared I'm fine, I've been going cliff diving for years. There is nothing to worry about but thanks for pulling me up." I replied and pecked his cheek. He pulled me onto his back and swam back to shore.

"Don't do that to me again. You scared me when you jumped off and then you didn't come to the surface for a while, that scared me even more." Jared said once he put me down but kept his arm around my waist.

"Jared I'm fine and you don't have to worry about me all the time." I reasoned.

"You don't know how much I worry about you, and not just from adrenaline rushing activities," he whispered and leant his forehead against mine. I moved my hand from round his neck to cup his cheek.

"Thank you for caring about me but I can take care of myself," I pulled his face closer to mine and our lips met. Having Jared care so much about me sent my heart into overdrive but I always liked to keep my independence and not rely on other people too much. Jared pulled me closer and my fingers played with Jared's short hairs on his neck; we were becoming more passionate but were interrupted.

"Do you have to do that now?" Liam's voice came closer; I thought I heard Jared growl but people don't growl so I ignored it. I untangled myself from Jared and walked over to Liam, he pulled me into a hug. I heard another growl; two warm arms held my waist and gently pulled me away from Liam, I soon found myself by Jared with his arm around my waist.

Nothing much happened the rest of the day, we continued to cliff dive and swim in the water but Jared and Liam would glare at each other every time they thought I wasn't looking. It sounds awful of me putting Jared and Liam together when they obviously didn't like each other but I think they could get along with each other because they are very similar. I was walking home with Jared and Liam had already left from the beach back home, I stood in front of Jared making him stop walking further up the drive to the porch.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking up at him, I knew this was a stupid question to ask but since Liam has arrived he isn't the same as he usually is.

"Um... yeah I'm fine why?" he asked puzzled.

"No, are you really ok because you haven't been the same since Liam came to La Push this weekend." Jared signed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Honestly no, I'm not fine with him." I could tell they didn't get along but why wouldn't they? They had similar personalities.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't like how he is around you or the way he looks at you. You both use to go out but I can tell he still cares about you, he acts like you are his girlfriend not mine." My eyebrows were creased together in confusion. I didn't think that Liam still felt that way about me, I'm sure he didn't; I think Jared is assuming all these things. I care about Liam but not in the same way as I use to or in the same way as I care about Jared.

"Jared I don't feel that way about Liam and I don't think he feels that way about me either, we are just friends and what we use to be is history. Yes I care about Liam but not like I use to or in the way I care about you."

"I like you a lot Kim and I don't want to lose you."

"Well if it makes you feel better Liam is going back to college now, so no more worrying over nothing."

"Kim you will never be nothing." Jared whispered as our faces drew closer, our lips met and just like every other kiss I had with Jared it blew me away. I forgot about reality until I heard a car horn beep that made me jump and turn in the direction of the noise; I saw Will get out of his car glaring at Jared and smile at me. I gave once last peck on the Jared's lips before saying goodbye and walking into the house with Will.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

**Please please don't forget to review this chapter to tell me what you all thought about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry again for the slow updating but I hope you enjoy this chapter; it is my longest chapter so far!**

**I also went back to chapter 1 and changed Kim's age to 16 not 17 but she is still a junior. Sorry about the error.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Kim you will never be nothing." Jared whispered as our faces drew closer, our lips met and just like every other kiss I had with Jared it blew me away. I forgot about reality until I heard a car horn beep that made me jump and turn in the direction of the noise; I saw Will get out of his car glaring at Jared and smile at me. I gave once last peck on the Jared's lips before saying goodbye and walking into the house with Will._

* * *

Tuesday

I arrived at school and was walking to my locker to find Jared, Paul, Embry and guess who... Jacob and Quil standing amongst the group looking the same as the rest. Growth spurt, shorter hair, more serious and intimidating aura, huge muscles in the space of one week this time compared to two weeks for the other three. I walked closer and Jared noticed me first, he walked over to me and kissed me quickly before taking my hand and walking the rest of the way to my locker.

"Hey Kim," Embry said happily; I returned the greeting to Embry and said a quick hello to Paul but turned and faced Jacob and Quil with my eyebrow raised.

"Hey Kim," the replied nervously.

"Look we are really sorry but we were ill and then stuff happened and Sam helped us, it's really hard to explain and we are really sorry for ignoring you this past week," Jacob pleaded as Quil agreed with Jacob.

"You are such hypocrites, you said that you hated Sam and now you've joined him. I haven't heard anything from you, all I've heard from Quil was that you were sick but from the looks of it you don't look sick at all." I challenged.

"Kim we are both really sorry," Quil added. "Buuuuut does it help if we brought some brownies?" Quil asked raising the bag in his hand. I bit down on my lip to stop a smile from spreading, why am I so weak to giving in; obviously I didn't bit down hard enough on my lip as both Jacob and Quil had a smile spreading across their faces knowing that I was giving in.

"Fine, why am I getting so weak at giving in," I muttered and took the bags out of Quil's hand, he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him knowing what he was thinking, he was remembering the last time we had a brownie. That was an interesting time. I opened my locker to put the brownies inside. "Thank you."

"Told you it would work," Embry said elbowing Jacob in the ribs.

"I wasn't the one who doubted you, Quil was. Do you remember last time we had brownie-" Jacob started but I suddenly pulled away from Jared and clasped my hand over Jacobs's mouth before he said anything more.

"We really don't have to bring that up." I stated narrowing my eyes at Jacob but he only grinned and stuck his tongue out licking my hand. I pulled away in disgust and wiped my hand on his shirt.

"You are gross you know that."

"What were you going to say before Kim her hand over your mouth?" Jared asked curious about why I reacted like that.

"Well-" Jacob started.

"No no no we really don't have to remember that and we have to get to class." I said trying to distract them. We took our seat in Drama and waited for the teacher to come.

"Sorry I'm late class," Mr Mott said as he started the class. The lesson dragged on and felt like falling asleep sitting next to Jared while leaning against him. The mixture of his heat and solid muscles under his shirt was made more comfortable by Jared wrapping his arm around my shoulder. If this was any other time I would have fallen asleep.

* * *

It was lunch and we all sat round one table, I got the brownie out my locker and decided to split it between all six of us because there were six huge brownies. I gave them one each and watched them swallow it down whole. My mouth was agape staring at them.

"What?" Jacob asked baffled.

"You all ate that brownie in a whole, it was huge! You guys are like a pack of hungry wolves," I said laughing but everyone else froze then nervously laughed.

"So Kim what you doing after school today?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Well I want to show you something that my friend Bella and I have been working on."

"Just your friend Bella? Or your friend Bella that you like?" I hinted jokingly. I remember Jacob saying something about hanging out with Chief Swan's daughter Bella.

"No just a friend, I don't like her that way and she is going out with a Cullen," Jacob spat the name out.

"There is nothing wrong with the Cullen's." I defended.

"There is everything wrong with those bloodsuckers." Quil muttered through clenched teeth.

"They have done nothing to you so you shouldn't be mean to them. You haven't even met them and don't call them that." I said as I felt Jared arm tighten around me momentarily.

Lunch calmed down as we all joked around but half way through lunch I felt Jared's arm around me tense. I turned and looked at Jared questioningly but he had a fixed glare to someone on the other side of the table. I looked up to see Ethan standing in front of our table.

"Hey Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah sure." I swear I heard someone growl but there wasn't a dog in the cafeteria. Was there? I got up and walked with Ethan to the doors of the cafeteria. I looked to my left and saw Jared glaring at Ethan, his body tense and ready to attack. Embry was sitting next to Jared gripping onto his shoulder almost stopping Jared from doing anything while talking to him; Paul was concentrating eating his food while Jacob was talking to someone on the phone and Quil was talking to Embry.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh I wanted to know if you want to come over to my house and rehearse some of the lines because I'm not that sure on some of them."

"Yeah sure but I don't think I'm really the girl for acting advice but sure it would be good for some extra rehearsal time."

"Should we say Saturday?"

"I have work until 2 but I'm free after that." I said goodbye to Ethan and made my way back to the table. I sat in my seat but Jared wasn't satisfied, I gasped in surprise as he lifted me up so I was sitting horizontally on his lap with his arms firmly wrapped around my. I saw Embry smirk on the other side of the table.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Jared's jealous," he replied simply.

"I'm not jealous," Jared mumbled in the crook of my neck.

"Jared there is nothing to be jealous you know that, you can trust me. We are just going to rehearse lines at his house, nothing is going to happen." I said holding his face in my hands making sure he was looking me in the eye.

"I trust you but it's him I don't trust and I don't like him spending more time with you than I am," he said pouting. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen." I said kissing his other cheek.

"Ok." Jared said as his lips brushed over mine and soon our kiss became more passionate.

"Oh come on please we are trying to eat here, if I wanted to be grossed out I would stay at Sam and Emily's house," Quil whined, I smirked faltered as I pulled away. Is he that close to Sam now? Were they all close to Sam now that they hang out at his house. They never even like Sam before, there must be something bigger going on.

* * *

I went to the girls' bathroom but as soon as I walked in I heard a squeaky high pitched voice. I turned around to see Amber Blake and her group of friends glaring at me.

"Well look what we have here Miss Kim Connweller. You must think you're so high and popular having Jared and his friends around you all the time."

"What do you want." I said, cutting to the point.

"You must be a slutty whore if you have Jared and his friends hanging around with you, I mean who would want to be around you. I want you to stay away from Jared; he deserves someone better than you. He deserves me." Amber said taking a step closer to me.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me a whore when you have probably slept with every guy you can get your hands on. Plus Jared can do what he wants, you don't control him. Jared was the one who asked me to be his girlfriend. You know what I'm out of here, you obviously don't understand the meaning of free will and I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain it to you." I stepped passed Amber and her friends and out the door. I was met by a crowded hallway with students getting to their different classes. I turned to see Amber walk out the toilets, she glared at me which I returned with a glare; I walked to my locker to get my books for the next lesson. Jared met me at my locker and walked me to my lessons hand in hand. I didn't mention about Amber to Jared because even though it was about him it was my problem and I could fight my own battles.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I got into Jacob's car to his house with Quil and Embry while Jared got into his truck with Paul. Jared and Paul had to go and help Sam so wouldn't be coming back to Jacobs.

"This is nice, just like old times with some differences." Quil said breaking the silence while nudging me with a smirk. I was sitting in the back with Quil while Embry was in the front with Jacob.

"Yeah it is, we haven't hung out in a long time. What did you want to show me?" I asked and Jacob chuckled.

"Well someone is impatient," Jacob said. "You will find out and we are almost there." We continued to talk about old time and joke around as usual like nothing has changed, well apart from their physical appearances. We arrived at his house; we said a quick hello to Billy Black, Jacob's dad, before grabbing a drink from the kitchen and heading to the garage. I looked around the garage and nothing had changed, all his tools where in the same place and the rabbit was finished sitting in the middle of the garage but I noticed two lumps next to the car covered in a black cloth. Quil pulled the cloth off to reveal two shiny black motorbikes.

"Bella brought over some old motorbikes and we have been fixing them, well I was fixing them and she was watching. Now they are finished but there are two. She says I can keep them but I don't need them both so I was thinking that you could have one. You were saying that you really wanted one and you don't have your own ride. So do you want to try it out because it's yours if you want it." Jacob said, oh my god was he seriously saying that I could have a bike. I couldn't stop my excitement and ran over to hug Jacob; I squeezed him tightly as he continued to laughed and hug me back. I never owned a motorbike but Liam taught me how to ride one when we were dating so I knew how to ride them and I had a licence.

"Are you serious Jake, don't lie to me otherwise I will kick your ass for getting my hopes up," I said looking dead into his eyes.

"I promise it is your, here are the keys free of charge." Jacob said taking the keys out of his pocket.

"I feel really bad taking the bike for free, do you want anything or how much do you want for it."

"No I'm not taking anything; you can have it for free, think of it as an early birthday present."

"Yeah like two months early but are you sure you don't want anything."

"Yeah I'm sure and you know I will forget your present when your birthday does come," Jacob joked.

"You know that's true Kim," Embry added.

"If I were you I would stop asking question and take the damn bike for free before I take it." Quil said.

"Like hell you're taking the bike, you will crash the bike before you get out this garage." Jacob said.

"Now we all know that's true," Embry said. I took the bike for a test and it felt really good to be behind the wheel again or handles but I still did feel bad for taking the bike for free but Jacob said Bella got the bike for free and all they had to do is change and replace some parts.

* * *

Wednesday

Instead of getting a ride with Kellan I decided to use my new bike, which I absolutely adored. I was walking to my locker when I noticed that only Paul was standing there looking angry as usual.

"Hey Paul," I greeted but only received a mumble.

"So where is everyone?" I asked trying to make a conversation with Paul.

"They are helping Sam today so they won't be in school." He muttered, I tried to be nice to Paul but all I got back was glares and short answers. I slammed the locker shut getting Paul's attention and grabbed his wrist as I pulled him outside.

"What do you want?" Paul growled pulling his wrist from my grip.

"I want to know what your problem is with me. I haven't done anything to you and you hate me. Why?" I huffed.

"Why do you think?" He replied agitated.

"I don't know that is why I am asking you." I was starting to lose my patience.

"You changed him, he isn't the same anymore; you've turned him into someone I don't recognise anymore." In an instant I knew who he was talking about; he was talking about Jared. I haven't done anything though, have I? I never wanted him to change for me.

"What Jared?"

"Who else do you think!" Paul yelled; he was starting to shake with anger.

"I didn't do anything, I never asked him to change himself for me."

"You didn't have to. You changed him, he is not the same person; you did all of this."

"Don't blame this on me because I didn't ask for him to do anything." How can he blame me for that. I never asked Jared to do anything like that; it was his choice so why is Paul blaming me.

"It's not like he had a choice." Paul growled. What was that meant to mean? Now I'm just confused.

"PAUL!" I heard someone shout, within seconds I felt someone pull me back away from a shaking Paul. Is he ok? Is he cold?

I looked behind me to see Jacob, who was now manoeuvring around me to put him in front of me. Jared pinned Paul onto the wall, both of them shaking with anger. Where the hell did they come from and why are they all in cut offs with no shirt, well apart from Paul.

"Don't you dare shout at her!" Jared spat.

"Or what, you can't tell me what to do." Paul smirked.

"I will rip your head off if you ever talk to her that way. Don't you ever shout or talk to Kim like that again. Do you hear me?" Jared yelled holding Paul to the wall. They both continued to stare at each other, shaking. Eventually Jared let go of Paul and walked over to me.

"Get him out of here," I heard someone order, I located the order from Sam Uley and standing next to him was Embry and Quil who walked over to help Jacob drag Paul towards the woods.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? I will kill him if he hurt you." Jared asked looking over me to check I was ok. Paul is meant to be Jared's best friend, why would Jared want to intentionally hurt Paul. Oh god Paul was right, Jared has changed; this is what Paul meant by Jared changing.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I brushed off and I honestly was fine, physically but I couldn't stop thinking of what Paul was saying y_ou changed him, he is not the same person; you did all of this. _The echo of his angry voice in my head.

"Are you sure that idiot didn't do anything to you."

"Is it true?" Jared looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it true what Paul was saying? Have you changed because of me?" I said looking down at the ground not meeting his gaze. Jared sighed; I felt his hand tilt my chin upwards to meet his eyes.

"I have changed and yes I have changed for you but I have become a better person. I use to be a player and a selfish person. Since I've met you I care about other things that use to mean nothing to me, you have made me a better person."

My was mind swirling, on one side I was flattered that he had done so much for me and that he was a better person than he was before but I couldn't forget what Paul said _he isn't the same anymore; you've turned him into someone I don't recognise anymore._

I didn't want people to change for me, to change their attitude and personality because even if one person thinks it is for the better, other people might not think so. Paul wanted his old friend back; Paul is one of many people who wanted the old Jared back. Yes maybe he was a player and had a reputation at school but that was who he was and I couldn't change that. Maybe now he decides to change but he will always be the same person deep down, I didn't want someone to not be themselves because of me. You should always be true to yourself and Jared wasn't at the moment; he has spent 16 years of his life like he was and I shouldn't make him change now intentionally or unintentionally. A person shouldn't hide who they really are and change themselves because then they are not true to themselves.

"Jared I don't want you to change who you are for me because then you aren't true to yourself. You spent your whole life being who you were and you shouldn't change that for me otherwise you aren't being who you are."

"But I want to change, I'm a better person and I want to be a better person for you because you are amazing and I nothing compared to you."

"Jared you are an amazing person never forget that and I'm nothing compared to you, you already are the better person but I will never ask someone to change into someone completely different for me. People like Paul want the old Jared back and I shouldn't stop you from being who you are." I ended as I turned around and started to walk towards my motorbike. A sizzling hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"But I want to be with you." Jared didn't have to elaborate anymore, I knew what he meant. He wanted us to stay together, in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I want to be with you too."

"Then please don't do this."

"You shouldn't change for me, people miss the old you and you shouldn't change that for me."

"Where does this leave us?" Jared eyes displayed pure agony, looking into his eyes was a stab in my heart. He looked like he was about to cry; he looked like he was in torture.

"I don't know, I just need some time to think." I couldn't bare this anymore and I didn't care that I was missing school because right now I couldn't think straight. I got onto my bike and sped off toward home not caring that I wasn't wearing my helmet. I liked the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and seeing through my eyes instead of the tinted glass from the helmet. I looked back to see Jared was gone.

I needed time to think what I was going to do next before I did anything I would regret. I couldn't stop the pain in my heart as I walked away from him, leaving the question of our future relationship hanging; unanswered.

* * *

**A.N. Jacob and Bella are only friends; Jacob doesn't love Bella as a girlfriend but see her as a friend or sister nothing more.**

**Another chapter finished. **

**Please don't forget to review this chapter or any of my other chapters to tell me what you think.**

**I will try and get another chapter out soon but with the pressure of exams it will be hard but I will try.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to:**

**.WOLF**

**xXinLovewiththeSupernaturalXx**

**koodarae**

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks**

**happinie93**

**Niki**

**alynawt**

**Vanessa123**

**For all the review and comments and t****hank you to all the other readers that have added my story on their favourites and alerts. I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update.**

**This chapter is even longer than the one before.**

**Almost at 100 reviews I'm so happy! If I get 110 reviews I will update, so please please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Where does this leave us?" Jared eyes displayed pure agony, looking into his eyes was a stab in my heart. He looked like he was about to cry; he looked like he was in torture._

_"I don't know, I just need some time to think." I couldn't bare this anymore and I didn't care that I was missing school because right now I couldn't think straight. I got onto my bike and sped off toward home not caring that I wasn't wearing my helmet. I liked the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and seeing through my eyes instead of the tinted glass from the helmet. I looked back to see Jared was gone._

_I needed time to think what I was going to do next before I did anything I would regret. I couldn't stop the pain in my heart as I walked away from him, leaving the question of our future relationship hanging; unanswered._

* * *

Thursday

Jared didn't come to school, none of them did. I saw Embry for 10minutes at lunch but he left after a wolf howled saying that he needed to help Sam so I sat with Ethan for the rest of lunch. I got a text from Emmett asking if I wanted to come over to their house after school; I replied saying that I will drive up after school.

My mind was still mess from Jared, he never left my mind and I was hoping I could distract myself by going to see the Emmett. I couldn't decide what to do but I did decide to not think about the subject anymore and enjoy my time with Emmett. I would have plenty of time to think about it later.

Soon it was the end of the day and I was riding my bike up through Forks and down the narrow road that led to the Cullen's house. I was greeted by all the Cullens and spent a couple of hours before I thought I should head home when Esme kindly invited me to dinner so I offered to help prepare dinner even though Esme refused, I insisted.

"Kim you really didn't have to help I could have done it myself." Esme said.

"Oh don't worry, I feel bad that you have to do all the work and some people aren't helping," I joked while looking directly at Emmett.

"Kim you don't want me anywhere near food otherwise you will get ill, trust me, I can even admit my cooking skills are as close to nothing as it can get." Emmett said.

I was cutting the carrots and my mind started to wonder onto Jared, my head was unstable since yesterday; I couldn't make up my mind to ignore what Paul said or let Jared forget about me so he can return to who he use to be. I obviously wasn't concentrating on what I was doing as the knife slipped and sliced my finger, blood started to bleed out my finger.

"Ow," I winced as the cut was a lot deeper than I thought it was; I grabbed a paper towel and held it on my cut to slow the bleeding. I heard a hissing sound as I looked up to see where the noise was from. Jasper was making inhuman noises and he stared at my finger hungrily. Jasper's normally hazel coloured eyes darkened with hunger and his posture usually upright like a soldier now crouched like a predator ready to attack their prey.

"JASPER NO!" Edward shouted. A blur of movement collided together but the speed of the action was too fast for my eyes to register. Seconds' later Jaspers face was only feet from mine with a crazed look in his dark black eyes; Jasper was obviously struggling to get to me, I looked behind him to see Edward and Emmett holding him back. In blinked my eyes and they were gone, instead Carlisle stood in front of me with a first aid kit open on the table. What the hell just happened? Where are Jasper, Emmett and Edward? There were here a second ago, how could they have gone that quickly? Are they some supernatural beings because nothing about the last two minutes was not normal. The looks in Jaspers' eyes looked so animalistic and the way everyone reacted to it was abnormal.

"Kim let me see your finger so I can stop the bleeding." Carlisle offered. I robotically let him examine my finger has he put a plaster on my finger. Wait do I even want him touching me? There was something off about this family.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded as soon as the plaster was on my finger.

"Kim there is no point lying to you so you better sit down while we tell you what we really are." Carlisle replied calmly.

What did that mean? What we really are. This sounds like a horror movie where they reveal their hidden identities which end up being some dangerous mutant killing machines. Great now I am freaking myself out, I mean that cannot be true; there is a reason why they are movies and not real life. All of the Cullen's were in the living room spread around sitting on the sofas; Jasper and Alice were the only two missing from the family. With Jasper not in the room kind of made me feel better after what happened but I was still on the edge.

"Well are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I couldn't take the silence anymore and I knew I was being rude but my anxiety levels were shooting up sky high.

"Why don't we just cut straight to it then," Emmett started. Thank you Emmett for getting somewhere. "We are vampires." Holy shit they must be joking. They must be I mean there are no such things as vampires; I mean vampires sleep in coffins with fangs and are like Dracula but they were nothing like that.

"You're kidding right," I laughed but they all kept their straight faces.

"We are vampires but we are not like the vampires set in movies or books which are not real." Carlisle started. Are they going to kill me? If they were going to kill me wouldn't they have already done it, if they were blood thirsty vampires they would have killed me.

"Unlike humans, vampires are immortal so we will never die from age. We are also much stronger, faster and our senses are much more sensitive compared to humans so for example we can hear much further."

"So you could hear me if I was upstairs without any problem," I asked. Somehow I wasn't freaking out as much as a normal person should, I think I always knew that they were different but obviously I didn't suspect them to be immortal vampires with super abilities.

"Yes," Carlisle answered simply. "We have very white skin which sparkles in the sunlight and we are very cold because when we are bitten we are frozen in time and we have no blood to keep us warm or give us tone to our skin." Well this kind of sounds logical in some sense minus the whole twisted mystical world that I never knew existed for 16 years of my life. Wait how old where they if they are immortal.

"Carlisle is the oldest, he is 362 years old, Jasper is 162, Esme 110, Alice is 104 and both Rosalie and Emmett are 60. I am 104 years old but we joined the family at different times." Edward answered. Wait how did he know what I was thinking?

"Thank you Edward. Another ability that Edward, Alice and Jasper possess is rare and another vampire can never have the same power as another. There are many theories as to why certain vampires have these gifts and how they got the powers they have. My theory is that in the vampires' human life they might have had some capabilities that they were better at than other people and once they were bitten by a vampire it was strengthened like all of their other senses." Carlisle explained.

Ok I'm still confused. This was getting stranger and stranger, first I find out there are fictional characters that are from books and movies are real and now they have special powers. This day has become beyond believable.

"So what are your powers?" I asked.

"I can hear other people's thoughts apart from Bella's. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control other people's emotions." Edward answered. Wait so can you hear my thoughts right now? "Yes I can hear your thoughts." Edward smirked.

"Ok, just one more thing. Aren't vampires' meant to drink people's blood so are you going to kill me?" I asked, please say no please say no please say no I chanted in my head.

"No, we are what we like to call vegetarian vampires and we don't drink human blood, only animal blood. As you saw earlier Jasper was having problem with the new diet, he was the last to join the family with Alice and has spent the least amount of time away from human blood. I am sorry I haven't apologised for it earlier but I will say it now, I am very sorry for Jasper almost attacking you but I can assure you that we will never hurt you and you can trust us, we will keep you safe whenever you feel endangered." I couldn't deny the sincerity in Carlisle voice and for the time I have known the family they have never shown any kind of inclination to harm me.

"I trust you," I confirmed as a smile spread across each face of the Cullen family.

"We would like you to know that no one is meant to know about vampires and we would like it to stay that way, the only other human person who knows about us is Bella Swan. I would also like to inform you that we are not the only vampire, every once in a while other vampires pass here that are not vegetarian; ones that drink human blood have recognisable features that are different to ours, while we have a golden hazel coloured eyes they have blood red eyes because of the human blood they drink."

Well I hope I never see a human drinking vampire otherwise I am dead literally because I cannot beat them in any way.

"Hopefully you will never have to see them but if you do we will be there to keep you safe," Emmett grinned and winked at me. Ok I think that is enough information to take in for one day. "So basically we are the goodies and red eyes are baddies." Wow Emmett was 60 years old and talks like a 5 years old.

"I know Kim, his vocabulary isn't extensive." Edward said laughing.

"What! What are you guys talking or thinking about." Emmett said confused. "Anyway so vampires are faster, stronger and better than humans all round, and not to mention I am the hottest."

"And not to mention the biggest ego." I muttered with a smirk on my lips and Emmett pouted hearing what I said.

"I think I should head home. Thank you for telling me the truth, I really appreciate when people tell me the truth and I promise not to tell your secret and I trust you all. You must all think I'm really strange by reacting so calmly to the news but I guessed you were different to all the other people in Forks, obviously I didn't think you were vampires but you are different." I hope I can drive back without suddenly having a melt down on the way home.

"Why don't you stay the night? We wouldn't want you to have a bike accident if you have a sudden melt down on the way home." Edward offered, wait how did he know- oh yeah he can read minds; well I'm not going to get use to that.

"Don't worry I have to get home before my brothers decide to send out a search party."

"You know, you are taking this a lot better than any of us expected you to take it but we never thought we would have to tell you." Emmett said. "Now we don't have to hide anything from you shorty."

"Hey I am not small, I mean we can't all be huge like you and I am taller than Alice." I pouted crossing my arms but Emmett just smirked and ruffled my hair that earned him a glare from me.

"Well I better get going. Is Jasper going to be ok?"I asked. I wasn't scared of him but I wouldn't want to be in the same room as him by myself, I wasn't that relaxed over what just happened only an hour ago.

"I'm not sure; he's probably upset over what happened but..." Carlisle started.

"Can you tell him not to be and I knew it was an accident."

"Of course."

* * *

Friday

I turned around the corner and saw Jared standing by my lockers. I was never a shallow person but seeing Jared there I made up my mind; I couldn't fight the invisible pull tugging me towards Jared, I hated being away from him. I was felt at home with him like I was complete, great I sound like a sappy eleven year old girl creating fantasies.

"Hey Jared can we-" I started when I got to my locker.

"Where were you yesterday after school..." Jared asked looking angrily at me and clenched his fists and started to shake.

"I went to the Cullen's house but then I could ask where you were yesterday because you weren't in school but you were probably helping Sam with something."

"You shouldn't go to their house, they are dangerous." Jared said through gritted teeth. Wait he couldn't know the Cullen were vampires could he? No he wouldn't, Carlisle told me only Bella was the only human who knew about them.

"Look I actually wanted to talk to you because I wanted to talked about us, but if you can't accept my friends then I don't know where that leaves us anymore." His fists unclenched and his body relaxed as he took a step closer to me so we were inches away from each other and took my face into my hands. His eyes bore into mine with such intensity.

"I know I can be irrational sometimes but I want there to be an us; I care about you so much that I don't want anything to happen to you but they are dangerous." I took his hands away from my face and entwined our fingers.

"Jared I want us to be back to how were we but then you have to accept that I'm friends with the Cullen's and you can't stop me from seeing them." I could see the confliction in his eyes as he was choosing what to do.

"Fine but I still don't like this and tell me when you go to their house actually I'm coming with you when you go to their house-"

"Ok you can't just invite yourself to someone's house; anyway we should get to class." I tugged Jared hand and started to pull him towards our next lesson but he easily pulled me back into his chest. Wrapping his arms around my waist stopping me from leaving.

"Are you forgetting something?" Jared asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Are you and Paul ok? I mean you guys are best friends and you looked like you were going to rip him apart two days ago." The smirk vanished and his face turned to stone making his expressions hard to distinguish.

"We've been better but that wasn't quite had in mind, you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" He said with a sly smile.

"Ummmm I don't think so," smiling up at him.

"You are such a tease," he whispered as he lowered himself until our lips met, I put my arms around his neck and stretched up so he didn't have to lean down as much.

"Man get a room!" someone shouted, we pulled away to see Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul walking down the now deserted hall.

"Cutting it a bit close to class Jake," I said as Jared pulled me into his side with his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so tired, why can't school be later so we can stay in bed longer," Quil complained.

"How about this, go to bed earlier if you're so tired," I suggested but he just ignored me as we went to our lessons. The lessons dragged on and it was lunch, Jared met me by my locker and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria; we bought our food and walked over to wear the guys were sitting but Paul came and stood in front of us blocking our path.

"Hey Kim can I talk to you please?" Paul asked and Jared's grip on my waist tightened.

"Yeah sure," I tried to move but Jared still had his grip on me. "Umm Jared can you let go of me so I can talk to Paul." Jared let go of me and Paul and I walked outside by the benches.

"I... umm... I'm sorry for... getting mad at you... and I'm... sorry for blaming you for something that wasn't your fault," Paul said rubbing the back of his neck finding the situation awkward, I studied him but he looked sincere about his apology.

"That's ok, so you don't hate me anymore?" I asked.

"No, I don't hate you; I was in a bad mood that day and ended up taking it out on you when I shouldn't have."

"Ok so no hard feelings and let's start over; should we get back inside because I'm getting hungry and they will eat my food if I don't get back soon."

"Yeah let's go I'm starved."

"So how was lesson?" I asked next to Jared who draped his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you think?" Embry replied rhetorically. "The teacher was pissed at me because I was five minutes late and gave me a ton of homework."

"So Jared what you doing for your birthday?" Quil asked, wait no one told me it was Jared's birthday. Great I am the worst girlfriend ever; I didn't even know my boyfriend's birthday, I don't even know what to get him. I have really got to stop saying great in my head all the time but it's like a bad habit.

"You never told me it was your birthday, soooooo what would you like for a present?" I asked, to be honest I was the worst person buying gifts; I never knew what people wanted and I hardly went shopping or never had the patience to look around.

"Really subtle Kim, just to warn you Jared you might as well tell her what you want because Kim isn't the best gift buyer." Jacob said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's true though so what do you want." I tried again.

"I don't want or need anything," Jared said, I huffed and turned to Quil.

"Do you know what Jared wants?" Quil only shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"Well what do you want to do to celebrate? Why don't you have a party at your house?" Paul said.

"I can't my parents weren't so happy about the last party; I did that last year and the house got wrecked because people from Forks High showed up to but it was a good party in the end."

"There is this new club in Port Angela that one of the seniors was talking about, it's meant to be really good why don't we go there on Saturday night?" Paul offered.

"I'm up for it," Quil said with Jacob and Embry agreeing with him.

"What do you think Kim? Are you coming?" Jared asked.

"I don't know..." I didn't want to spoil the fun but I didn't think it was a good idea but then it was Jared's birthday, making decisions are so hard.

"I don't want to go if you don't go so do you want to come or not." Jared said; great dump the guilt onto me for ruining Jared's birthday.

"OK I will come."

"Great." With that Jared gave me one last kiss before I went to class and Jared ditched school again. Something was going on between them and Sam; I was starting to become more curious; I was going to find out what they were doing.

Once I got home I realised something, I mean I wasn't one to fuss about clothes but what was I meant to where for Saturday, I going to have to call someone I really don't want to. If I called her she will go crazy and probably over dress me and treat me like a human Barbie doll, chills ran up my spine and I shivered at the thought. I was going to have to call Alice Cullen. The fashion expert and own way too many shoes and bags but like she said _you can never have too many clothes, shoes, bags or accessorise._ I sat on my bed looking at my phone in front of me and picked it up dialling the number.

"Hello"

"Hey Alice it's Kim."

"Hello how are you?"

"I'm good; I need to ask you a favour."

"I know what you are going to ask and of course I will help, I already have the perfect outfit planned out- Oh no." Alice gasped, I internally groaned at the oncoming torture that is being Alice's manikin for a couple of hours.

"What Alice, what's wrong," I panicked.

"I only have a day to plan and go shopping for the clothes."

"Alice you really have to get your priorities straightened out-" but before I could finished I heard another gasp from Alice.

"What do you mean? It's more like you don't have your priorities set right, clothes are the most important thing to every girl. They should be respected and treasured."

"Ok I need to go now but I will see you tomorrow about 6:30 because Jake said Jared was picking us all up at 7:30 so that is enough time."

"Kim you are coming to my house at 4:30 at the latest."

"What Alice that's 3 hours but fine we shall do it your way."

"Yay I always win."

"Well sure you do because you have the unfair advantage of seeing the future and being a vampire; anyway I have to go bye."

"Bye."

Tomorrow is going to be ... interesting, I hope it turns out for the best. I got a text from Jacob saying that we were all staying over at him house afterwards; that was a relief because knowing my brother's they wouldn't let me go to a club but as much as I hated lying to them it was for Jared's birthday. And by saying I was going to Jacob's wasn't a complete lie I was only missing out the part that we were going to Port Angela before.

* * *

Saturday 

I was bored at work counting every minute passing until I could go when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Hey it's Ethan_

_R we still on for rehearsals today? _

**Hey!**

**I'm at work now but I can get to ur house at 2:20. Can I have ur address.**

Ethan texted back with his address, finally it was 2 and I ran out of the garage shouting a bye to my boss on the way out. La Push isn't the biggest place so you knew everyone and knew where all the streets were so it didn't take me long to find Ethan's house. I knocked on his door and took a step back adjusting my strap of my bag carrying my script. The door was pulled open with Ethan smiling down at me.

"Hey come on in."

* * *

Jared's Point of View

Saturday

I was currently patrolling with Embry and Quil but decided to make a detour remembering that Kim was going to Ethan's house to _rehearse_ for the play but I didn't trust Ethan. Kim was so innocent and kind that she would never hurt anyone so I had to protect her from all those that could and Ethan was a red alert. I didn't like the idea of Ethan and Kim alone at his house which was probably empty, if he so much as got too close to her I would rip his arms off. Remembering the time I watched Kim kiss Ethan in the play ripped my heart out but also I couldn't stay in the room; I wanted to rip him apart. Imprinting was the best thing in the world because it brought me to Kim but it enhanced certain emotions like jealousy and anger when it came to other men around my imprint. I wanted Kim all to myself and have no one come near her.

So this is how I ended up here outside Ethan's house hiding in the edge of the forest in my wolf form, how may you ask as to how I know where his house is well. I may have followed him home after Kim's first encounter with him. I was hiding in the shadows of the forest looking into each window to see where Kim was; I heard her melodic laughter mixed with his, why was he making Kim laugh and not me. Thank you for werewolf super hearing.

_Man you worry too much Kim is going to be fine- Embry_

_Shut up Embry you don't understand what it's like to have an imprint._

_Actually I think we all do because you and Sam don't shut up about your imprints and we can kind of... oh I don't know hear your thoughts- Quil_

_Jared trust me Kim can look after herself, she is a strong person and she has always been from when Jake, Quil and I first met her- Embry_

I saw Embry's brief flashes of him and Kim as a child and growing up but before I could see any more he hide them away. I wish I knew her before but I was too self absorbed to realise the angel next to me my whole life.

"And this is my bedroom." Ethan said as a door opened and I saw both Kim and Ethan entered his room which was luckily the one to my right giving me a clear view through the window.

"I've got to say it is pretty tidy for a guy, my brother Jack, well his room is a tip but he somehow manages to find things." Kim said, they started to recite their lines and I lay down in the ground listen to Kim's perfect voice; to my relief they didn't do any kissing scenes so I was happy to a certain degree.

"Why don't we take a break, there is only so much I bare on rehearsing lines. So... how you doing lately?" Kim said.

"I'm fine, so you are going out with Jared Thail?" Ethan asked with an edge to his voice that I didn't like the sound of.

"Yeah I am, you dating anyone?" Kim asked nudging him playfully.

"No, but there is someone -" Ethan was interrupted when Kim's phone started to ring.

"Sorry," Kim apologised.

"Don't worry take your time."

A wolf howled in the distance as we heard Sam phasing.

_Everyone meet at my house we are have a pack meeting- Sam._

_But I can't leave Kim by herself with him- I said to Sam._

_I know what it's like to imprint, I have Emily but we need to have a pack meeting; it's about the red head- Sam._

With that I had no choice but to follow Sam's orders and run to Sam's house.

* * *

Kim's Point of View

"Hello."

"Kimberly Daniela Connweller where are you?" Alice voice rang into the phone as I cringed at my full name. God I hated my middle name and Kimberly, that's why I only let people call me Kim.

"I'm at a friend's house rehearsing. Why?"

"Well you need to come to my house pronto, we have so much to do and I bought the most amazing dresses ever you will look amazing in them so hurry up."

"Urg, I just need to go back home to grab a few things then I will be over. See you in a bit and you didn't have to buy me anything I could have brought my stuff, I just needed someone's advice."

"Too late and you should have known there was no use getting me out of an opportunity to go shopping. Well hurry up and get over here."

"Ok I will be there soon bye." I hung up the phone and turned back to Ethan.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go now."

"Don't worry; I will see you on Monday at school. Whoever you were talking to must be eager for you to come and see them." Ethan said as he got off the bed and walked me downstairs.

"Yeah that was Alice she is fashion crazy and I don't have any style so I needed her expertise but I'm kind of late so she was freaking out." I said as I rolled my eyes and Ethan chuckled.

"Going out tonight?"

"Yeah its Jared's birthday so couple of the guys and I are going out but I have no idea what to wear; usually I'm not that bothered but it's an occasion." I shrugged and grabbed my bag. "Well I will see you on Monday, maybe we can rehearse more; this is my first time doing a play and I'm worries I'm going to mess up." Ethan laughed and opened the door.

"You worry too much, honestly you are really good and I will see you at school." We waved goodbye as I got onto my bike and headed to home.

"Hello anyone home," I shouted as I walked in.

"Yep we are in the living room; there is a Cougar's game on." I walked into the living room and sure enough Kellan and Jack were watching the TV with five other guys crammed into the room. I recognised them from either guys from school or Jack's old high school friends.

"Hey," I waved and got a unison of hello's, hi's and hey's from my brothers' friends. "Well I'm going out tonight and I'm staying over at Jake's so I won't be back until tomorrow." I said leaning on the door frame. As soon as I said I was staying over at Jacob's, Kellan and Jack's eyes moved away from the TV and looked at me.

"No you're not; you're not staying over at his house." Jack said crossing his arms, great their stubbornness and over protectiveness; this was going to be a long conversation.

"Why not? It's not only me; other people are staying over too." I argued I really didn't know how that was going to help; knowing me I was probably digging myself a bigger hole.

"Oh really like who?" I don't actually know who is staying over but I might as well wing it.

"Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul?" This was not going to end well.

"Yeah it is still a no."

"I'm still going anyway and where's Will?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject and he is out; I think he is on a date with a girl... her name was Vicky, Victoria something like that." Kellan said with a confused face trying to remember the girl's name. Will hasn't mentioned that he was going on a date to me, oh well it's nice that he is dating because I remember the last girl I met and she was a bitch; he broke up with her because he didn't like the way she was talking to me, luckily he only went on a few dates with her but nothing serious. I really do have the best brothers in the world; sometimes they are a pain but they are always there for me.

"Well I better go because I'm already late to meet Alice." Before they said anything I ran upstairs to my bedroom and quickly pack my things for staying at Jacob's over night.

Usually when girls go on sleepovers they go to a friend's house who is a girl but my best friends where all boys so since I was little I always had sleepovers with them. Our parents didn't mind because my parents were good friends with Jacob, Quil and Emby's parents and they knew we were only friends and nothing else. We hadn't stayed over at each other's house for a while so I was looking forward but also with the addition of Jared and Paul. We use to do movie night quite often but recently they have been so secretive like they have another life; sometimes it didn't feel like they were the same people because we have never had secrets from each other and this was a big one that they all knew about but not me.

I quickly texted Jacob saying that I was at the Cullen's house and if they could pick me up from their house and not mine.

"I'm going, see you tomorrow!" I shouted as I pulled on my shoes.

"Kim I don't think this is a good idea." Kellan said as Jack and him stood in the hallway.

"Don't worry we are just staying home and having a movie night."

"Yeah but I don't like Paul or Jared being there."

"Billy is going to be there so don't worry; I've got to go see you tomorrow." I said as I gave Jack and Kellan a hug and got on my bike to the Cullen's house; I knocked on the door and Esme answered the door.

"Hello Kim it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too. Do you know where Alice is, she called me saying that I was late and I needed to get here pronto."

"Alice went out on a last minute shopping spree." Typical, Alice yells at me but isn't even home.

"Just make yourself at home I will be right back; I just have to check where Jasper went to."

It had been five minutes since Esme left and the door bell rang; should I answer it, it would be mean to leave whoever is there standing. I walked over and pulled the door open to see a woman in her twenties with fiery red hair and blood red eyes with porcelain white skin. Crap this was a vampire and an evil one; what the hell was I suppose to do. I can't out run or fight her.

"Hello my name is Victoria. I was wondering if any of the Cullen family in?" She had a perfect melodic voice that would enchant anyone.

* * *

**Another chapter finished!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please please please don't forget to review because the more reviews the quicker the next update will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Vanessa123**

**happinie93**

**CassyKinz **

**xXinLovewiththeSupernaturalXx**

**Ashley C**

**.WOLF**

**MadameGenji**

**koodarae**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks**

**smileyface209**

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update quicker like I said I would; I was going to update a couple of days after I got 110 reviews but then I had exams and so much homework which is a pain but now here is the chapter. **

**Despite the fact that it took me about a month to get this chapter out it is a bit rough and I haven't read through the chapter as thoroughly as I wanted to but I thought because of the long delay I should just hope that it is grammatically correct.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this next chapter **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_It had been five minutes since Esme left and the door bell rang; should I answer it, it would be mean to leave whoever is there standing. I walked over and pulled the door open to see a woman in her twenties with fiery red hair and blood red eyes with porcelain white skin. Crap this was a vampire and an evil one; what the hell was I suppose to do. I can't out run or fight her._

"_Hello my name is Victoria. I was wondering if any of the Cullen family in?" She had a perfect melodic voice that would enchant anyone._

* * *

"Esme just left but she will be back in a minute." Why the hell did I just tell a human drinking vampire that I was all alone in a house that no one would notice if someone was being murdered. Sometimes I can be so stupid.

"Oh sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Kim Connweller," keep your yap shut, don't give any more personal details. I might have as well given my address then she can come and track me down if she doesn't feel like eating me now.

"You don't look like you are from Forks; do you live in La Push?"

"Yes." Really, did I have to be this stupid or was it today when I was faced with a vampire that my brain decided to shut down.

"Well since none of the Cullen family are here can you pass them a message."

"Sure." The one day that I wish my brain is connected to my mouth so I don't agree to do anything stupid or give out personal detail.

"Could you tell them I'm sorry for the problems my mate has caused." Mate? What the hell is a mate? Is it like a soul mate? "I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope that our paths cross again at a better occasion."

"Sure I can pass the message on."

"Sorry you must be confused why I came here, well my friend I have known for a while just died and my husband died recently as well. Sorry I shouldn't have told you that I don't want you to be burdened with my problems. Well if you could just tell the Cullen family that I say goodbye and I hope to see them again." She smiled once before resuming her pervious stone cold expression.

"Ok well I'm sorry for your loss and I will pass the message one. Bye." I gave her a forced smile as she got into her car and drove off; I closed the door and I leaned against the wall next to the door. I slid down against it until I was sitting on the floor. I took several deep breathes and put my hand on my heart and I felt my heart beat pounding against my chest. I've had near death encounters before like when I drowned but they happened so fast I couldn't really get a grip on what was happening; but just now I knew she was a supernatural being. A vampire, a human drinking vampire that could have so easily killed me; everything was so slow I could almost feel the seconds of my life ticking away but she didn't attack. Why?

Five minutes later Alice was crouched in front of me holding my face in her ice cold hands looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you ok Kim? What happened? I can smell another vampire- wait I know that smell it was-"

"Victoria she came here." I nodded shakily. "She said she wanted to speak to you but I said you were out, she told me to pass on a message. She came to say goodbye and that she hopes that she will meet you again but under better circumstances; she also said that her friends and her husband died." Alice pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Don't worry Kim everything is going to be fine and I can see the future so we will make sure nothing happens to you. Why don't we think about something else like what you are going to wear tonight." Alice said happily but I could see in her eyes the fear and worry; I could see there was something she wasn't telling me but I trusted Alice and I wasn't going to force her to tell me.

Alice pulled me upstairs straight to her bedroom. For the next two hours I felt like I was Alice's personal doll that she could dress up and put make up on. I don't think I have changed my clothes so many times in one day.

"Ok Alice I have to go now, there is no more need to curl my hair," I said slowly walking out the door backwards while she tried to grab another piece of hair that wasn't perfectly curled to her standards but I think everything couldn't have been more perfectly curled. I grabbed my heels and jacket off the bed and sprinted down the stairs smiling to myself as I was out of the reach of Alice.

"Kim come back here I only had to do one more." Alice shouted as she stood at the top of the staircase looking down at me with a curler in one hand and another hand on her hip. I put my heels and coat on and buttoned my coat as I looked up at Alice from there bottom of the stairs.

"Alice getting on your nerves," Edward teased as he stood next to me.

"I love that girl but not when it involves clothes or anything to do with fashion," I said exasperated and Edward chuckled. The door bell rang followed by someone knocking at the door incessantly; that couldn't be Jacob he was 30 minutes early.

"What is that mutt doing here?" Rosalie snarled glaring at the door as she made her way down the stairs followed by Alice.

"Rosalie you know why they would come here." Carlisle reasoned and Edward went to answer the door.

"Where is she," someone growled.

"Nice to see you too Jared, what brings you here at this time," Edward said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Move before I force myself through." Jared snarled back, I walked towards the door before a fight broke out which I knew Edward would win hands down without any struggle no matter how insanely huge Jared was I think a vampire would win. Once I came into Jared's sight he tried to get through the door but Edward put his arm across the door to stop him getting in. Jared's fists clenched as he started to shake vigorously.

"Jared you're early," I said and when his eyes met mine his shaking died down. "Well I should get going, thanks for having me over." I said to Edward, "And Alice thanks for the dress and everything even though you didn't have to go through off that trouble."

"Kim you know it was no trouble and anytime you need help with what to wear you know where I am." Alice smiled as she hugged me, I heard someone growl; I really must be going mad hearing people growl all the time. I grabbed my overnight bag and walked to Jared who pulled me into a hug as soon as I took a step out the door.

"Hey don't worry I'm right here."

"Please tell me next time you go to their house I don't like you going to their house."

"Jared I thought we talked about this they aren't dangerous, anyway lets change the subject it's meant to be your birthday and we are meant to have a fun happy time." I said pulling away from Jared. "Come on let's go, did you pick up everyone else as well?"

"I'm not going to let this go so we will talk about this later and yes everyone is on the truck down the drive. Jared took my bag and my hand in his free hand as we walked down the drive. I was wearing heels and the top of my head only reached his lips, why did he have to be so damn tall.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said to myself.

"What, what's wrong." Jared panicked.

"I'm wearing heels and they are gigantic and I'm still nowhere as tall as you; you are seriously abnormally tall you know that." Jared laughed and stopped putting my bag down; he spun me around, wrapping his arms around my hips and leaning down slightly.

"But at least it means that I don't have to bend down as much as I usually do to do this," he whispered before leaning down less than usual to kiss me. I can never get bored of Jared's kiss, something about it was always different; like there was new spark or firework each time.

"Hurry up lover boy! We want to get to Port Angela sometime soon please!" Paul shouted as he leaned out the truck window. I gave Jared one quick peck on the lips before turning around and running to the truck. Jared easily caught up and opened the door for me as I climbed in between Paul and Jared who was driving; I turned around to see Quil, Jacob and Embry all crammed in the back.

"Comfy?" I asked with a sly smile on my lips.

"Very, thanks for asking Kimmy." Quil said with smirk and I scowled back at him.

"Good to know Quilly."

"You don't like the name Kimmy?" Jared asked.

"Urg no but those three are never going to stop saying Kimmy." I said pointing to the three sitting in the back. The car journey was pleasant as we all had a continuous conversation flowing and we were half way to Port Angeles until the Jared's truck started to slow down and make strange noises. Jared pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Jake can you go look at the car?" Jared asked.

"Don't worry I'll have a look just pop the hood open," I offered but before Jared could say anything I climbed over his lap then opened the door and got out the car. The pickup truck was huge so it took quite a lot of effort trying to open the bonnet; I climbed onto the bumpers and stood on it and leaned further in to get a better view of the engine. I tried to do what I could with my hands and told Jared to try the engine but it still made a strange noise.

"Let me have a look Kim," Jacob said as he came and walked next to me, he looked through the engine and made a few alterations.

"There are a couple of loose bolts but I need a wrench to tighten them." I said but Jacob used his hands to tighten all the loose bolts.

"Wait how did you do that I was trying for ages but it wouldn't tighten enough."

"Kim you do realise you have no muscles compared to me," Jacob teased while poking my pathetic arms.

"Hey that's not fair." I said swatting his arms away.

"Well let's get going." Jacob and I climbed in and we were off to Port Angela.

* * *

Jared parked his car and everyone pilled out the car; I took my jacket off and threw it in the back seat and slide out the car.

I turned around to see Jared and the rest of the guys standing in front of me staring. Jared was staring at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide while he looked at my outfit. Alice had got me a tight black strapless dress that clung onto my body in the right places, without making me look like a slut, and ended about mid thigh with a pair of heels that, to my surprise was easy to walk it.

"You look amazing," Jared said as he walked forward to put his hands on my waist bringing me closer to him as he kissed my temple. I blushed and looked down; I wasn't really used to people commenting on my looks because I was never one who wore dresses and skirts, my style was very simple and never jaw dropping or anything extravagant like that.

"Wow Kim you look hot," Embry said looking me up and down. Jared kept his arm around me and hit Embry on the back of the head as we walked passed him towards the club. We got in without a problem; well it kind of helps when you are with five guys who look like they are meant to be in college and not high school.

Even though I wasn't too keen on coming I had a really good time and danced at lot that my feet were killing me; Jared stuck to me like glue like he was afraid of losing me in the crowd because this club was packed, the only way I could find anyone was if I asked Jared to look over people's head to find the four other giants.

I quickly excused myself from Jared to go to the bathroom; I was only three steps away from the bathroom when I felt an ice cold grip grabbed my upper arm. I froze and gasped as I was pulled backwards hitting his hard cold chest, I looked down to see his pale white hand wrapped around my arm; I didn't want to turn around because I knew it was a vampire. He leaned down and whispered so quietly that I couldn't make out what he was saying over the blaring club music; his cold, sickly sweet breath breathed down my neck. He kissed me once on the shoulder before letting go of me; I let out a deep breath that I was holding. I'm not sure if it was from the blaring music, dark room with flashing lights or that second freaky vampire encounter that caused me to suddenly feel dizzy with a banging headache.

I stumbled towards to wall as I felt my eyes starting droop close as I slid down against the wall but just before they closed completely the vampire squatted in front of me so I looked straight into his blood red eyes.

"I control you now." He whispered and then he was gone and I black out.

* * *

Jared's point of view

I was dancing with Kim then she left to go to the bathroom; I kept my eyes on her until she completely disappeared into the crowd. She looked amazing, beautiful, hot, sexy, stunning, gorgeous, memorising I could go on all day about how she looked but don't get me wrong Kim looked beautiful everyday but that dress she wore emphasised her beauty. I was constantly with her mostly because I always wanted to be around her, it was part of the imprint bond but also because I wanted to protect Kim in case anyone else here wanted to try and take her away from me. That will never happen, I couldn't think of a life without Kim; she was my world and nothing could change that. It was five minutes since Kim had gone when I smelt a vampire or what us werewolves like to call a bloodsucker or leech. It was fresh and close by; immediately I was worried for Kim's safety and I looked around to get the other pack members. Paul caught my eye and by his rigid posture I could tell he smelt the leech too.

Quil found me followed by Jacob and Embry. We split up and started to look for Kim or the bloodsucker; even though we were no match for a vampire in our human forms we had to do something, we couldn't just let a vampire roam around a crowd of people and especially when Kim was nearby.

The imprint bond allowed me to sense where Kim was, it was strange but useful; for example I could always sense or feel if Kim was nearby so it often came in handy. I headed towards the bathroom and saw Kim leaning against the wall on the floor. There were no words to describe the pure panic I felt seeing Kim on the floor; I rushed over and crouched down in front of Kim. I could smell the same vampire's stench on Kim and knowing that a vampire was so close to Kim sent me into overdrive; I clenched my fists and jaw to try and suppress the shaking that was growing more because of my anger and wolf instinct to protect my imprint. As much as I wanted to go and hunt down the leech I had a bigger priority which was to get Kim out of here and make sure she is safe away from the vampire.

I have failed my imprint so many times in keeping her safe by her just going to the Cullen's house was a threat but there was no changing her mind. The Cullens' say they are different and won't harm any humans but I don't care, they are vampires' and they could hurt my Kim.

"Jared!" Embry shouted as he made his way over to me and crouched down next to me. "What happened? Is Kim ok?"

"I don't know but the bloodsucker touch her, they have their stench all over her," I said through gritted teeth and I scooped Kim up into my arms bridal style; I brought her close to my chest to try to get rid of the vamps smell and keep her protected from anyone who may harm her. I told Embry to find the others' and to meet me by my truck; I cradled her tightly making sure she was safe.

I don't know what I really felt because my emotions were so mixed up it was hard to describe how I really felt. I was scared because I didn't know what happened to her, I was angry at the vampire that did this to her, I was worried she was never going to wake up, I was sad, petrified, nervous and many other things. Please Kim wake up, please wake up for me I thought as I looked down at her unconscious face, emotionless and still; we were outside and the rest of the guys were already waiting by my truck.

"Paul can you drive back, I-" I started but Paul just nodded his head, he knew how I felt for Kim and he can only imagine what I was feeling now so agreed to drive back, not that he would ever disagree to driving. While holding Kim bridal style in one arm I used my free hand to dig into my pocket and threw Paul the keys; we all piled into the truck. I knew Kim was alive; she was breathing and had a pulse.

"Kim can you hear me, please wake up," I said shaking her slightly but nothing happened, no reaction. Kim was sitting on my lap with her head resting against her shoulder. I tried to shake her awake a couple more times harder and talk louder but still no movement or response.

"What happened?" Quil asked, yeah I would love to know the answer to that question; what happened?

"I don't know, what am I meant to do?" I was absolutely and utterly clueless.

"Why don't we take Kim back to mine and she can sleep in my sisters' room, Rachael is at college and Rebecca is in Hawaii so they won't be home. Maybe she will wake up in the morning and if not we can take her to the... vamp doctor." Jacob said. I didn't know what to do so I agreed; the drive to Jacob's house was quiet, we only spoke a few times and when we arrived Embry grabbed Kim's bag and coat as we walked into Jacob's house.

"Dad I'm home!" Jacob shouted.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back this early," Billy said as he rolled himself out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Yeah we weren't expecting to be back this early but there were some problems." Quil explained as I walked into the hallway.

"What happened to Kim? Is she ok?" Billy asked, Kim was Jacob's best friend so Billy and her were probably close.

"I don't know, there was a vampire so we went to look for Kim and I found her unconscious and I tried to wake her up but she won't wake up." I said looking down at Kim moving a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Put her upstairs in Rachel's room," Billy said. I nodded and took Kim up with Embry following me with Kim's bag; Embry put the bag down by the bed and left the room. I laid Kim on the bed and took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers, I got the chair from the desk and brought it next to the bed and looked down at Kim.

What did that leech do to Kim? I know some vampires have special abilities like a few of the Cullen's but I hope Kim will be better; I couldn't even imagine a life without Kim. She has taken over my life but not in a bad way, I a good way that has only brought me happiness and joy. I took her hand into mine as I felt a tear fall down my cheek; I can't remember the last time I've cried but the thought of Kim not waking up haunted me, the thought that I could never see her bright blue eyes and her smile again pained me.

"Please wake up Kim, please. I don't know what I would do if you don't wake up." I said as I gripped onto her hand slightly tighter and kissed her temple. Please wake up Kim, please.

* * *

Kim's point of view

"_There is no point of you tryi__ng to escape; I will get you eventually," a familiar voice spoke in my head, I've heard it before but I can't place it to the person. I don't know the reason why but I was in the woods, it looked familiar so it must have been La Push forest; I was running as fast as I could but I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was scared and if I wanted to stay alive I had to keep running. I felt the stings of the branches scratching my cheek, arms and leg as I stumbled into a clearing. I thought I was safe but I wasn't alone, there in the middle of the clearing was a vampire with fiery red hair and bright red eyes with pale white skin; it was Victoria. My breath caught in my throat as I thought of running the other way but there was no chance I would ever win._

"_Don't worry I will let you live for a bit longer, I want to have some more fun with you first." Victoria said with an evil smile, and then she was gone._

_My dream changed scene and I was in Jacob's house, more specifically I was in his sister, Rachael, room sleeping in her bed. I looked around to see it was empty with no one but the bright sunlight coming into the room. I got out of the bed and made my way down stairs calling to see if anyone was home but no noise came from my mouth, I tried again and again but I could not shout, talk, whisper or make any noise._

"_Kim!" I heard my name being called so faintly that if the house wasn't so quiet I wouldn't have heard it._

_I walked into the kitchen to see the bright light streaming in looking out into the garden with flowers dotted around the garden. Then I heard a different voice, a man's voice not Victoria's this time. It was the same one from the club; it was sweet and melodic but at the same time it was cold, commanding, emotionless, dead and robotic._

"_You will do as I say; you will listen to my command and follow them." I couldn't stop myself from nodding, agreeing to his terms. I spun around trying to find the person who was speaking but there was no one in the room._

"_Find a knife." I nodded automatically at the voice's command; I knew this house so well that I knew where the knives were kept so I opened the top draw finding a knife._

"_Good girl, now place the blade in the palm of your hand, press it into your skin and pull." I could hear the amusement in the voice; he was enjoying having this control on me, to be able to inflict pain onto me. And like he said I followed his orders, I tried to scream at myself to stop but I couldn't; my body was working against me, it was doing as he command. How can he have power over my own body? Stop! Stop! Don't do it! I tried to scream but nothing happened._

_The knife was in my palm and I pressed it into my palm, I couldn't stop as I pressed the blade harder into my skin; I felt the pain of the cold metal blade pierce my skin. I looked down and saw a small trickle of blood._

"_Kim! Kim!" It was the same faint voice from the beginning, I know that voice. It was Jared's voice; suddenly I felt something hot grab each hand and pull them apart._

My eyes jolted open to meet Jared's worried gaze. I looked around to find myself in Jacob's kitchen, how did I get in here? Last time I remember I was in the club and then there was a vampire. What is happening?

"Kim, are you ok?" Jared asked but I didn't know how to answer that question; after what just happened I didn't know if I was ok. I looked round the room again to find Jacob and Embry standing in the room, where was Quil and Paul? I felt something warm slowly flow down my hand and down my finger, I looked down and saw a cut across my palm with blood dribbling out down my fingers; I looked on the floor and saw a knife, the same knife from the dream on the floor with blood stained on the blade. Was the dream real? Meaning that it wasn't a dream but it felt like one and in reality you can control your own body and not hear weird voices commanding you to do things.

"Kim, please say something," Jared pleaded and the warm object wrapped on the arm tighten slightly; they were Jared's hands holding onto me. He was the one who stopped me from cutting my hand anymore. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Jared pressed, his eyes showed a deep emotion that I couldn't distinguish but I could tell there was hurt, pain and worry. I swallowed and tried to say something but nothing came out, I was opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish until finally I found my voice.

"I... I ... don't know," I whispered so quietly that I was surprised he heard, my eyes started to water and one tear fell down my cheek. I was never a person who cried often or even tears up but so far I have cried in front of Jared twice in the space of two months, there was something defiantly wrong with me now. Jared removed his hands from my wrist and cupped my face to wipe the tear away with his thumb then pulled my into a hug wrapping his arms around my shoulder. I froze letting out a shaky breath before burying my face in Jared's chest. Just by holding me made me feel better, I felt safe with his warm arms wrapped around me like nothing could hurt me.

"Come on, we need to clean your hand," Jared whispered and kissed the top of my head as he pulled away slightly. I nodded and let him pull me to the sink; he took my hand and run it under the tap to clear off the blood, he found the first aid and disinfected the cut before wrapping the wound. Most times I would have said I could do it myself but I was still in shock of what happened; what happens if this voice comes back again and I keep hurting myself? Jacob took the knife from the floor and threw it into the trash; I don't think he wanted to keep a knife that I just used to cut myself.

"Don't worry Kim everything is going to be fine, we will find out what happened and everything will be back to normal," Embry said before he pulled me into a hug, I nodded silently. "Why don't you get changed and we can watch a movie or something if you don't want to go back to sleep." I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday so I nodded and went upstairs with Jared following me.

"I'm won't come in but I will wait outside so if you need me I will be out here." Jared said as he stood by the bedroom door.

"Thanks Jared," I smiled and closed the door and put on a tank top and sweats before opening the door to see Jared waiting.

"Everything is going to be ok, I will never let anything happen to you," he whispered and took a step forward to kiss my lips.

"What happened after in the club?"

"Well you were gone for a while so the guys and I went to look for you and you were unconscious on the floor; I tried to wake you up when we were driving back but you didn't. We got to Jake's house and Billy said you could stay in Rachel's room and I sat by your bed and waited for you to wake up. About 3 o'clock you got up from the bed but then you just kept on walking then you went downstairs and into the kitchen. I guessed you were sleep walking and tried to call your name but you just kept walking and then you got the knife..." Jared looked down and took a deep breath. "Then you... put the knife... in your hand... I know you're not meant to force sleepwalkers awake but I couldn't let you do that to yourself and you know what happened next."

So that was Jared's voice I heard calling my name in the dream, I probably sub-consciously heard him but I didn't react to it.

Jared and I went downstairs and watched a movie with Jacob and Embry; I couldn't and didn't want to go to sleep after what happened. I didn't pay attention to the movie as I thought of all the reasons to why I was suddenly getting these dreams. I don't know why this is happening but I'm going to find out and my only option was to go see Edward or Alice. I hope they will be able to decipher this problem.

* * *

**Another chapter finished!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please please please don't forget to review because the more reviews the quicker the next update will be.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier but thank you so much for those who have reviewed, added my story onto their favourites and alerts. Thank you so very much and I am so very sorry for leaving the update this long.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Jared and I went downstairs and watched a movie with Jacob and Embry; I couldn't and didn't want to go to sleep after what happened. I didn't pay attention to the movie as I thought of all the reasons to why I was suddenly getting these dreams. I don't know why this is happening but I'm going to find out and my only option was to go see Edward or Alice. I hope they will be able to decipher this problem._

* * *

**Kim's Point of View:**

The nightmare did not continue after that night so I just ignored it like any other nightmare I ever had in my life. Apart from that my life was going smoothly with no problems and even my friendship with Paul was growing; it was now December and Jared and I have been together for three whole months without a hitch. My feelings for Jared had progressed rapidly unlike any other relationship I had been in before. There was a natural chemistry and connection between the two of us but I might be over analysing things. All I knew was that I was happy.

I was happy and I would trust Jared with my life same with Jacob, Embry and Quil but they did not trust me. If I asked them where they had been they would do one of the three: look at the ground and mumble an excuse, look at me and lie or ignore the question. I could tell when Jacob, Embry and Quil were lying; I mean we have been best friends since before I could remember and I would be lying if I said it did not hurt when they lied to me. We use to trust each other with everything but it seems like it was only a one sided trust. Even with Jared I know our relationship is still new and I would not expect him to spill every secret to me but it did hurt a little when he would lie to me. I know I must sound like the most annoying girlfriend complaining about minor details when I have great friends and an amazing boyfriend but they keep on running out at lunch or class 50% of the time.

Coming back to the present today was my birthday and I was turning 17. I was unusually unenthusiastic for my birthday which was odd because most people would be excited but I was not. I did not ask for anything because in all honestly I had everything I wanted and that must make me sound like a spoiled brat but I am not talking in the materialistic sense. I do have a nice house and some luxuries but the most important was I had a family and friends that I would not trade for the world. It has been a long time since I felt this happy and I wanted it to stay like this forever; that would be my birthday wish if everything could stay like this forever. That sounds very cliché but it is true.

I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarm clock which would not stop however hard I hit it, eventually the beeping stopped as I rolled out of bed and blindly walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I got dressed I made my way downstairs, the lights were still off which meant that none of my brothers were up yet which was strange because Will and Jack were always up before me. I switched on the lights for the kitchen as a series of loud pops and bangs which effectively caused me to scream, jump and trip over my feet so I ended up on the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kim!" They all shouted in unison.

I looked round my kitchen to see the smiling faces of my three brothers, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul.

"Why are you on the floor?" Quil asked, Jared came forward and helped my off the floor checking that I was unharmed.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" I challenged.

"Well we decided to surprise you on your birthday," Embry answered.

"Or more like give you a heart attack and a bruise, Jesus Kim you can really scream," Jacob added.

"Well I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting fireworks to go off in my kitchen." I said mock glaring at Jacob.

"Anyway we're meant to be celebrating because you're now 17." Kellan said nudging my shoulder.

I cooked a mountain of food for breakfast and then we got into Kellan and Jared's truck to go to school apart from Will and Jack who were going to work. I was sitting next to Jared in his truck with his one hand on the wheel and the other around me holding me against him.

"I got you a present by the way," Jared said.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"You really think I wasn't going to buy you anything for your birthday." I leaned up and kissed Jared on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"I haven't even given you your present yet."

"Yes but I know I'm going to love it, so when do I get to open it?"

"Tomorrow, well you can open part of it today but you can't open the other part. It is more of a surprise but you won't know until tomorrow."

"Ok... this is going to be interesting."

* * *

"Do you know Seth Clearwater?" Jared asked me as we were walking to lunch.

"I don't know him well but I've talked to him a few times. He's a freshman right?"

"Yeah and he is going to sit with us as lunch, just thought I should warn you."

"Why would you have to warn me?"

"Well let's just say he is really excited to meet you." I looked up at Jared confused. We were walking to our usual table when out of nowhere I was ripped out of Jared's arm and tackled into a hot suffocating hug while being spun in the air.

"Seth put Kim down, you're going to suffocate her." Jared growled from behind.

I was put on my feet but still disorientated and started to fall backwards when I felt two hands steady me from behind.

"Sorry I forget that not everyone is indestructible like us."

Once I focused on who was talking I saw the supposedly freshman called Seth Clearwater who towered above me with a beaming smile cropped dark hair with the same physique as the rest of the guys.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, long time no see."

"Yeah it has been a while."

Apart from the hug at the beginning Seth was the sweetest person you would ever meet; I'm pretty sure he did not have a bad bone in his body. He was easy to talk to during lunch and always had a smile on his face. We had a relatively long conversation catching up since the last time we talked to each other.

"That wasn't so bad what were you so worried about me seeing Seth?" I said raising my eyebrow at Jared.

"Did you not see the way he attacked you, he almost hugged you to death."

"That is so over exaggerated." I looked at Jared to see him mumble something but it was too quiet for me to hear.

"Do you want to know what part of your present is?" Jared said with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Hell yeah I would love to know."

"Well we are going somewhere tomorrow and you have to pack to stay overnight." What the hell was that cryptic description meant to mean?

"That has just made me so much more confused; I thought it would be an object not an event."

"Well you just have to be patient and wait for the surprise." Jared leaned down and kissed me, my arms circled his neck as his embraced my waist deepening our kiss until we were interrupted with something being thrown at us, which turned out to be bread.

"We are trying to eat and not gag," Paul said while Jared glared at him and I blushed slightly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jacob asked from across the table.

"I'm not sure probably just staying at home, why?" I replied.

"Wow you are just so much fun, staying at home on a Friday and it's your birthday," Quil teased.

"And what are you going to be doing?" I mock glared back at him.

"Well I'm going to a sick party that you're not invited to." Quil leaned back on his chair with a satisfied grin.

"Anyway, would you like to come and meet Sam and Emily tonight?" Jared asked tentatively as I looked up at him. I swear I should never look into Jared's eyes; there was something about his eyes that made me unable to deny him, it lured me subtly to the point my brain and mouth did not connect.

What was I meant to say? I'm sorry but I'm not the greatest fan of Sam or Emily and Sam probably hates my guts for the encounters I have had with him did not end well. And Jack almost hates Sam for hurting Leah and ignoring him even though they use to be friends.

"Sure," I agreed. What the hell is wrong with me, was it so hard to say no because it would be a bad idea for everyone. This was going to be an awkward night. The rest of the school day passed quickly and now I was in Jared's truck on the way to Sam and Emily's house. There was only the two of us in the truck because everyone else disappeared after lunch to somewhere. I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer to Sam and Emily's house that I was fiddling and twirling my hair between my fingers.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jared said as he laced his fingers between mine to stop the fidgeting.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I questioned which caused Jared to chuckle.

"You will be fine and they will love you." However much Jared tried to reassure me it did not work and I did not particularly want to like them either. That must sound like a horrible thing to say but after what Sam and Emily did to Leah and Jack I'm not their biggest fan.

Jared parked his truck and opened the door for me as we walked up to the small two stories house.

"Before we go in, don't stare at Emily's face, she is fine about the scars but Sam is still touchy about it." After that Jared walked straight into the house like it was his own. The house was pitch black and made me feel like we were not meant to be here but Jared easily manoeuvred around the house while I walked blind. Then suddenly the lights were switched on and I was deafened by the shouts of happy birthday and pops from the party poppers. And just like this morning the surprise caused me to scream and jump but this time before I fell I felt Jared hold me to prevent me from falling.

"Don't worry I remember from this morning, I wouldn't have let you fall again," Jared whispered in my ear; I smiled up at Jared and kissed his cheek quickly.

I could see Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth in a group while Leah was sitting on a chair by herself while Sam had his arm around a woman I guessed was Emily. Emily pulled away from Sam and walked towards Jared and me.

"Kim this is Emily, Emily this is Kim." Jared said introducing us, Emily smiled at me warmly. Jared asked me not to stare at her face but it was hard to look at Emily without looking at her scares and I hope I didn't make it too noticeably. The scars that trailed down the left side of her face which pulled down the left side of her face slightly into a permanent grimace even she was smiling on her right side. The scars continued down from her face to her neck and I briefly saw a few scars on her hand and arms that wasn't as deep as the scar on her face. She has a warm motherly aura around her. She pulled me into a hug and I tried to awkwardly hug her back because Jared was still holding onto my hand.

"It's so nice to finally see you in person, I have heard so much about you Kim; I've been asking Jared to invite you around for a while now." Emily said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah well we've all heard so much about Kim because Jared won't shut up about Kim." Paul said which earned him a glare from Jared. About half an hour after I arrived Kellan, Jack and Will turned up as well apologising for being late. Emily had made a cake which was cut equally but some had more than others, like Quil who was being a pig, and then proceed to open presents even though I had said to them that they did not have to get me anything. Jared said he would give me my present for today later.

"I can't believe you're 17 now," Will said nudging me.

"Hey I'm not that old and I'm not that much younger than you. You sound like you are 50." I said smiling at Will. I looked over at Jack was eyeing Leah across the room by herself again.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" I asked Jack.

"I haven't spoken to her in ages. I'm pretty sure she won't want to talk to me now."

"Why not? You guys use to be friends."

* * *

**Jared's Point Of View:**

"So are you enjoying your surprise birthday party?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Kim from behind but Kim did not reply. "Kim, Kim are you listening to me?"

"Uh yep sure," Kim replied distractedly, I frowned and followed Kim's line of vision which she was so intent on watching. Kim's brother Jack was walking towards Leah. Oh crap, he was going to need all the luck he can get to have any chance to even talk to Leah. I can understand why Leah was the bitter person she is but it has been years can't she get over it? She has seen Sam's thoughts; does she not understand his imprinting bond with Emily? Now she was a wolf no one wanted to have patrol with her because she would make patrol hell for everyone because when we phase we can hear each other's thoughts. And her thoughts were something no one particularly enjoyed to hear; she was bitter and snapped at anyone at the smallest thing with her snarky comments.

"Oh boy," I muttered.

"What, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Jack is going to be slaughtered."

"Why?"

"Kim have you talked to Leah? She's not the most friendly and open person."

"It will be fine and Jack use to be friends with Leah."

"That was before Leah turned bitter."

"Don't be mean and she has a reason to be upset for what happened."

"Whatever you say," I mumbled. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop on people but it wasn't entirely my fault because I couldn't help my sensitive hearing picking up on Jack and Leah's conversation.

"Hi Leah."

"What do you want Jack." Leah replied harshly.

"I was just coming to say hi, is there something wrong with that? We use to be friends, what happened."

"Well things change and that was bef-" Leah stopped mid sentence; I looked to where Leah and Jack were. Leah was looking into Jack's eyes with the a dazed expression mixed with awe, adoration, love, happiness, affection, devotion, passion and a tenderness that I had never seen Leah have. There was only one thing that could even change Leah Clearwater from the bitter person she was to a love struck person; Leah imprinted on Jack. This was going to be interesting.

Just when I thought Leah was a changed person from her bitter self, all the love that was on her face disappeared and was replaced with an angry scowl. She pushed passed Jack who was still in a daze but completely baffled as Leah walked out the house. The house was dead quiet as we watched Leah walk into the forest through the window. Jack started after Leah but Sam stopped him.

"You should just leave her, she needs to be alone," Sam said.

"Don't tell me what to do and you don't have the right to say anything for Leah," Jack said as he walked passed Sam and out the door. Sam clenched his fists; Emily came next to him and placed a hand on his arm. Sam's tense posture relaxed as he looked at Emily and put his arm around her.

Everyone in the pack knew that Sam still loved Leah and hated himself for what he did to her but what he felt for Emily was no comparison. At first I did not really understand imprinting, I mean I saw from Sam's point of view through the pack's mind but I did not understand the pure love and devotion behind it. But now that I have imprinted I understand how Sam felt when he imprinted on Emily, nothing could stop the connection between the wolf and his or now her imprint. Although everyone in the pack understood why Sam did what he did, people outside the pack do not understand. They all think that he dumped Leah for her cousin but they do not know how Sam felt about Emily and how he could not deny the imprint as much as he tried.

"I'm going to go and talk to Jack," Kim said as she attempted to move my arms from around her. If I had it my way I would never let Kim go, I was always in pure bliss whenever she was with me.

"You know for me to go you need to let me go," Kim said with a small smile on her lips.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" I challenged.

"You have to let me go sometime Jared," Kim kissed me as she gentle pulled away as she walked out after her brother.

* * *

**Kim's Point Of View:**

I walk out the house to see Jack leaning against his truck looking out into the forest.

"Jack?" I call tentatively as I take a few more steps towards him.

"I didn't go looking for Leah, I thought about it but if she wants to talk she will come to me. At least I hope so." I stand next to Jack and talked to him for a while.

"You alright?" Someone asked from behind Jack and I. We turned around to see Will and Kellan walk out the house. "We were thinking of heading home, you coming?" Will asked Jack.

"Yeah sure," Jack agreed with Will. "You alright getting home?" Jack asked me.

"I'll be fine, I'll ask Jared or maybe one of the guys if they could drop me home but I don't think I'll be late so I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see you later," Kellan said as he, Will and Jack into the truck.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I will try my best to update quicker this time.**


End file.
